


Choir Mix-Up

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Competition, Cute Nico, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kisses, Homophobia ( I’m so sorry! ), Lots of Research, Love, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Music, Self Harm, Singing, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, adorableness!, choir, different types of drunks, getting drunk, hangovers, self hate, sicknesses, there’s a darker side to this whole thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: Nico is forced into choir and meets someone new





	1. Sing Me To Sleep

Nico POV

Why did Nico's dad have to put him in stupid choir? Actually there's no question, Nico's dad found out that Nico had vandalized the public bathroom at school. Nico had argued that everyone wrote things on the walls of the bathroom, but Hades (Nico's dad) instead of grounding him took it as a cry for help. Hades had decided that Nico should be in a club and what better than choir. Apparently Hades had heard Nico singing in the shower and decided to put him in choir.

\------------------------  
Wait a second let me catch my breath  
Remind me how it feels to hear your voice  
\------------------------

Nico stood in front of his new choir mates and introduced himself. The teacher, Ella Harpy or Mrs.Ella, asked Nico to sing something, OH THE AGONY! Nico opened his mouth and mumbled “We can't hear you!” She stretched out you on a beautiful note that made the kids’ eyes sparkle. Nico sighed heavily

“I used to rule the world see it rise when I gave the word, now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own-”  
Nico looked up in surprise as he was cut off by a standing ovation. He blushed and tried to think nothing of it. “That was beautiful Nico… How about you take your seat next to Will Solace over there.” Nico looked up and scowled in the direction of the tall blonde waving him over. “Hi I'm Will! That was amazing Nico!” Nico grunted in response.

It wasn't that Nico hated people, but he was an introvert. Will flinched “Did I do something wrong?” He asked concerned. “No, but if you keep talking you will.”  
Will looked hurt, but as far as Nico was concerned that pretty boy could stick it.

\-----------------  
Your lips are moving I can't hear a thing  
Living life as if we had a choice  
\-----------------

Lunch was no better. Apparently word had gotten around that the schools bad boy had joined the school choir. People snickered behind him in the lunch line, until Will goddamn Solace, soccer player, choir student, and all the while managing his grades and getting the occasional B in math ,reading ,and English, walked right up to Nico as soon as he got out of the line

“Hey Neeks! Watcha’ up to?” Nico stopped dead in his tracks “Neeks?” Was all he managed. Will laughed, “Yeah I like giving my friends nicknames!” It was Nico's turn to laugh “First we are not friends, Second no one, except for my sister, can give me nicknames!” Will looked shocked for a second but only laughed in response. “Okay well maybe we can change that, I mean if you can put up with Jackson and Grace I think you can put up with me.” Nico scoffed when Jason Grace ran up to him.

“Hey bro! Okay so Percy and I were wondering-” Jason was cut off when Percy ran up behind them “- if you could judge who's stronger!” Nico rolled his eyes and blushed towards Will who gave him a quick peck on the cheek and scurried off 

\--------------------  
Anywhere anytime I would do  
anything for you  
Anything for you  
\--------------------

“Nico? Are you listening?” Nico composed himself. “Yeah I'm fine umm didn't you do that last week when Percy won all five times you made me judge?” Jason blushed and waved off the question while Percy wore a smug expression. “Yeah well umm… Was that Will solace who just kissed your cheek?!” Oh great, Jason always did this when he wanted to get out of something. “Yeah he won't leave me alone!” Nico made his voice grow louder when they passed Wills table making him duck his head down.

(Sorry but there is no other way to put this so…) They had lunch and when Nico glanced over he found Will was gone 

(DON’T WORRY IT'S FINE)

\----------------  
Yesterday got away  
Melodies stuck inside your head  
A song in every breath  
\----------------

Sobbing. Nico walked into the boys bathroom after lunch and heard sobbing. It wasn't really sobbing just some light crying that Nico recognized. It was the kind that was over something small but you still couldn't stop the tears. 

“Are you okay?” Nico's voice seemed to echo through the bathroom making the cryer gasp. Nico didn't really know who he was talking to but he would listen if he was needed. “N-no I'm fine…” Nico rolled his eyes. He knew this speech, HELL he invented this speech. “Yes because crying is an action one makes when they are happy,” he said sarcastically before adding “you don't have to tell me your name, just feel free to tell me what's wrong…” No one would understand why Nico was being so kind… When his sister died Nico tried to shut everyone out and when he cried all he wanted was comfort but was too scared and shy to accept any. “I just really like someone, it's only been a day but I just really like them and they've made it pretty clear they don't like me back…” 

The crying was starting to fade and Nico began to recognize the voice. “Will?” The voice hesitated and Nico heard the stall click open. “Oh Nico I'm sorry I didn't mean to…” He turned bright red. “Will it's okay… You can talk to me if you want…” Nico blushed. He wasn't sure who Will liked and he didn't really care but he was coming around to Will.

“Yeah I'd like that…” He said shyly. They heard the bell ring and the scurried out the door to their next class.

\-------------------  
Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
oOoh just sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
(Instrumental)  
\-------------------

“How was school?” Hades asked as Nico walked into their mansion/yes they had a mansion Nico's dad had won the lottery before and he had an amazing paying job/ “it was fine dad…” Hades raised his eyebrows at him expectantly. “And Mrs.Ella and the choir class deemed me one of the best singers they've ever had.” Nico sighed 

“That's great!” Hades sighed. “Look Nico I'm sorry, it's just ever since your mother and,” he hesitated as his voice cracked and had a strong look of sorrow in his eyes before adding “sister died all you've done is close yourself off, and I want you to be apart of something… and maybe you could meet someone…” Nico glared at his father. It was somewhat true he had made a new friend. They were even going to have a movie night together tonight, but that wasn't Hades’s business. “I don't see how this is any of your business dad. I am attending Choir as you have instructed, and I have something going on tonight ,so I would hope that you will honor my wishes and don't answer the door when it rings and tell Persephone to do the same please.” Hades looked stunned but smiled kindly “Of course!”

\----------------  
Remember me now, time cannot erase  
I can hear your whispers in my mind  
\----------------

Black ‘My Chemical Romance’ shirt CHECK  
dark blue jeans  
CHECK  
black socks  
Check  
Semi-messy hair  
Check

Nico was ready to go. He was just messing with his hair a little when the doorbell rang, but before he could get there he heard the door open. Nico sprinted downstairs to see Will Solace talking to ‘you guessed it!’ Hades. Nico groaned when Persephone winked at him. 

“Hey Neeks!” Will's face lit up as Nico made his way towards them. “Nico darling were you going to introduce us to your friend?” Nico usually got along quite well with Persephone but not now. “Actually probably not since he is my friend and you and dad would just scare him off.” Nico mumbled as he passed his parents. “Come on Solace let’s go.” Nico mumbled as he grabbed Will's hand and dragged him away. “It was nice meeting you!” Will shouted.

Nico and Will hopped into the car and gave the driver their destination. Nico was about to let go of Will’s wrist but Will had other ideas. Will slipped his hand into Nico's and started humming. Nico turned Crimson at this and tried to hide his face by looking out the window. In the reflection of the glass Nico saw Will looking at him with a small smile, realizing that he was squeezing Will’s hand his hand went slack, but that only made Will smile Which made Nico blush which made him grip Will’s hand! It was a vicious cycle.

\------------------  
I've become what you cannot embrace  
Our memory will be my lullaby  
\------------------

“We're here sirs.” Nico nodded to the driver. When they got out Nico took in a sharp breath. Why did it have to be so cold? 

“Di Angelo?” Nico squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of a familiar voice, which was followed by yet another familiar voice. “Nico! Annabeth, Calypso, Hazel, and I are having a girls night!” Hazel ran up and hugged Nico. “Hey big brother!” Nico turned to a very confused Will. “Hey wanna join us? We do need our favorite gay!” Annabeth squealed excitedly. “I'm your only gay Annabeth.” Nico shook his head when Piper screamed gaining the attention of the surrounding people.”ARE YOU ON A DATE?!” Will hid his face with his other hand and squeezed Nico's hand tightly.

“I mean…. Well…. Neeks?” Nico's eyes were wide. Were they on a date? Nico had no idea at this point. They answered in unison “NO!” And let go of each other's hands. The girls sighed “Well what movie are you guys seeing?” Will replied excitedly rejoining their hands. “Well you know how they show shows sometimes and you have to pay more every five episodes?” He paused as the girls nodded. “Well we're gonna watch Glee and I paid for unlimited so we can leave when we want!” Nico blushed as Will explained the plot of Glee to Hazel.

\--------------  
Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Ooh just sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
(Instrumental)  
\--------------

“Okay guy lovers,” she gestured toward everyone “I just bought glee tickets for all of us! Since Nico and my family are rich,” she looked panicky for a second before adding in all honesty “not to brag!” Annabeth put her arm around Hazel as Piper turned to Nico “are you suuuure you're not on a date cause Will Solace here is paying for you and him which is like fifty dollars in total AND you're STILL holding hands!” 

Will blushed and Nico quickly returned his hand to his side. “Piper sweetie if they say they're not on a date then it's best that we stay out of it,” Nico nodded at her “but then again it is suspicious!” She said in THAT tone “Caly you sound like a 12 year old girl!” Will laughed at that 

“Um Ma’ams sirs the show is about to start.” They made their way to their seats Calypso sat on the left end Will on her right Hazel sat in between Nico and Will and then it was Annabeth and Piper in that order.

\------------  
A-anytime  
I would do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do  
Time away  
Yesterday-day-day-day-day  
\------------

They had to leave when the theatre was closing everyone going their separate ways promising they would DEFINITELY hang out again.

\-----------  
A-anytime  
I would do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do  
Time away  
Yesterday-day-day-day-day  
\----------

 

Wow okay well I've written some other things on my account but I actually am already writing more chapters for this and I've said this before but this will be a series I've decided to make them sophomores in high school and next chapter well let's just say DRUNK no more needed and well there will be one maybe two continuations I might cram two together but I might just end it at sophomore and make senior year a separate one and after collage another but who knows SOLANGELO is my OTP so this one will last

Also the song is  
Sing Me To Sleep  
by Alan Walker  
https://youtu.be/2i2khp_npdE


	2. Fight For Me

“So today we will be discussing-” the teacher was cut off abruptly by one Leo Valdez waltzing into the room

\----------  
KIDS  
Holy shit! Holy shit!  
Holy shit! Holy shit!  
Holy shit! Holy shit!  
Holy shit! Holy shit!  
Holy shit!  
\----------

“Hey teach sorry I'm late! Oh hey did you guys know that Percy is throwing a party at Nico’s mansion? Apparently Mr.Di Angelo thought a wild party would be good for the guy, plus he said we could trash it completely, just not to go into his room it's off limits, but there are like three guest bedrooms so hey we're all good!” Leo seemed exhausted by that statement and bent down to kiss Calypso on the cheek before sitting down next to her. 

“Mr.Valdez! Do not come raging in my health class disturbing the class!” Apollo took a breath in and out “but that sounds awesome feel free to chat and make plans kids and Valdez you're still my favorite student!” Leo did finger guns toward the teacher as a few people gathered around him to ask about the party.

Apollo told them not to drink then promptly followed with how to deal with a hangover.

“There will be pizza, ice cream, salads, chips and snacks, and Chinese and sandwiches, but there will be way more! We have a great DJ who will be taking requests, there will be (he cleared his throat) beverages…” Apollo smiled “hey as long as you don't come in on Monday with a massive hangover I don't care what you do this weekend and if you do still have a hangover after two days we need to talk!” The bell rang after a while indicating lunch was soon to come

\----------  
VERONICA  
Why when you see boys fight,   
does it look so horrible, yet...   
Feel so right?  
\----------

“Hey Di Angelo! We were thinking you could go ask Will to the party!” Frank said encouragingly while the boys winked uncontrollably at him “okay but he probs heard about it already.” Piper rolled her eyes as Calypso joined the conversation “Nico, hon’ for one I think it's adorable you say probs and two I think it would be more meaningful if you asked him to come, not as a date if you two aren't you know but just ask if he can come.” Nico nodded and turned to Calypso and Frank “As always you guys are the only sane ones of this group.” 

Nico walked towards Will and his friends consisting of Kayla, Austin, Lou Ellen, Cecil, the Stoll brothers, and a few others Nico didn't care to remember at the moment

everyone laughed but as soon as Nico came over the laughter died down and before Nico knew it he felt super awkward  
“Hello. I was just coming to inform you that there will be a party at my house this afternoon come whenever I don't care but if you come too early it'd be nice if you could help us set up…-” Lou and Will screamed “OF COURSE!” At the same time making Kayla almost fall down which made everyone laugh the tension was lifted it was a miracle! 

“So can you guys come?” He let his eyes sweep over everyone as the said things like ‘hell yeah we are!’ But his and Will’s eyes met for a long second before he said “I'd love too.” He said happiness filling his voice

\------------  
I shouldn't watch this crap,   
that's not who I am.  
But with this kid...   
Daaaaamn.  
\------------

"Okay Nico we’re leaving and we’ll be back on Monday now remember Hades said no one in the man cave no one in my woman room and no one in our room. And if, oh who am I kidding, when these kids get drunk I put all of our valuables and breakables in the secret basement that no one can get to… What else? The food is in the kitchen you just need to plate it up and the beverages are in the locked fridge you know the code! I think that's it if you have any questions text me and if you need anything you have your credit card. We love you so much,” she paused and hugged him tightly “try not to be stupid!” Nico rolled his eyes “Persephone!” She ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek “Love you bye!"

\-------------  
Hey,   
Mr. No-name kid,  
say who might you be?  
And could you fight for me?  
\-------------

“Okay I think that's everything!” Nico's friends and him had finished setting up and it all looked great! Will was trying to put the serious drinks toward the back so no one found them “oh hey an empty bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?” Everyone voted yes except for Nico who was forced to play.

“I'll go first!” Leo slurred as he was already a little tipsy he clumsily spun the bottle as it landed on Frank before they kissed. It lasted exactly 10 seconds ( as required ) then they pulled apart leo making a sour face and Frank wiping off his lips in a disgusted rage.

Needless to say everyone was wasted at this point it would be an hour before anyone arrived and they were still playing it was Kayla’s turn she spun the bottle and it landed on Lou Ellen she shrugged and pulled Lou in. when they parted you could practically see the tension in the room as they stared at each other. “Wow Lou… that was… interesting” Kayla said in a confused and accidentally a little sad.  
( sorry guys i ship it BLAME THE OTHER FICS I READ!! )

Lou looked hurt. “What?” Kayla realized the sadness and pain in Lou’s voice and tried to put a happy spin on things. “honey no one can kiss like we did!” Lou relaxed but the romantic tension was still there.  
\---------  
And hey,   
could you face the crowd,   
could you be seen with me   
and still act proud?  
\---------  
After everyone was there everything was going as planned a fun crazy environment but not too crazy 

 

The different kinds of drunks:  
Piper and Annabeth truth or dare / pranksters  
Percy and Kayla the sad messes   
Jason and Lou the fanboy/fangirl  
Hazel the clumsy drunk  
Frank the cuddle drunk  
Leo the dangerous drunk  
Calypso and Will the non-drunk   
Nico the needy drunk (hangs all over you needing kisses hugs and physical contact ‘who knew?’)

No one cares about the others but Austin and Cecil are making out on one of Piper's dares 

 

“Heeeeeeeeeey Will!” Nico stumbled over and sat in Will’s lap trying to regain balance by wrapping his arms around Will “oh uh hey Nico?” Nico leaned in towards Will’s ear “you can call me Neeks if I can call you babe.” Nico whispered

Will gasped but remembered “Nico you're just drunk so don't hurt my feelings… Since you're drunk I can tell you one thing you won't remember… I love you.” Will kissed Nico on the forehead before standing up and leaving

((Okay so like I pulled names out of a hat and made them kiss or play pranks on each other… Soooooo…))

"Hey Pipes, Annabeth! Percy and I wanna be dared!” Jason slurred Piper squealed and whispered in Annabeth’s ear

“We dare you AND YOU CAN’T BACK OUT to prank Will without Nico killing you!” Percy groaned “but Annabeth he’ll kill me! Do you want me to die? Do you not love me anymore?!” Percy started to bawl as Annabeth reassured him pecking his cheek. Jason squealed fangirling “OOOOOOH he would kill us over his truuuuuuuuuuuuue loooooooooovvvvvve wouldn’t he?!” Piper grinned at her boyfriend. “That’s the spirit Jason!” she exclaimed patting them on the back. Percy regained control of himself and wiped the last of his tears from his face as Annabeth pushed them them in the general direction of a certain Will Solace “okay boys get going!”

\----------------------------  
Hey,   
would you hold my hand?   
And could you carry me   
through no-man's-land?  
It's fine if you don't agree,  
but I would fight for you...   
if you would fight for me.  
\-----------------------------------

“How do we prank him?” Percy asked pulling out some sticky notes to take ideas for the prank. “That’s it! Does Will have a car?” Percy shrugged looking confused at Jason’s question. 

“Hey Will my man!” Jason approached Will who was chatting with Hazel as he helped her to her seat next to Frank. “Hey guys, whaddya need?” Percy nodded at Jason getting the affirmative at the nod back from Jason he was granted. “We were wondering, since you don’t seem drunk, in fact i’ve only seen you with water and soda, but anyway, do you have a car? You know to be our designated driver?” Will nodded in response and was about to say something when Jason cut him off “okay thanks dude! Percy remember we have something to do.” Jason said as he dragged Percy off. “Hey are you ever gonna tell me what this prank is about?” he didn’t get a response as Jason asked Calypso to drive them to the store and she happily obliged.  
They arrived at the store practically buying out the stock of the sticky notes in all of the colors of the rainbow and Calypso drove them back 

“So his car is a 67 Impala let’s find this baby!” ( SUPERNATURAL REFERENCE ) they walked past some cars ‘till Percy stopped abruptly “wait are we going to Iris his car?” Jason turned confused toward Percy when the Impala caught his eye “Iris?” he questioned as he pointed to the Impala indicating they should be walking in that direction. “Yeah you know like the rainbow goddess in Greek Mythology.” Percy responded while following Jason. “Oh okay, why is she coming to your mind?” Percy shrugged dramatically “I don’t know why are we Irising Will’s car?!” Jason shushed him 

\-----------------  
Let them drive us underground.  
I don't care how far.  
\-----------------

“Okay okay everyone… I said EVERYONE!” Leo stumbled as he attempted to announce something. “I was gonna grab some tools from Will’s car and um… You should come see this.” He said to no one in particular before passing out. Calypso laid him gently on the couch before rushing outside with the rest of them.  
“Holy-” Nico was cut of by Will. “HOLY SHIT MY CAR!” Will’s voice cracked as Nico grabbed his hand “Will calm down it's only sticky notes!” Will took a deep breath and examined his new sticky-car.   
Everyone knew that Will’s favorite musical was Heathers, so he wasn’t all that mad when he noticed the theme. The left of his car was covered in blue/green ((idk)) , the center was covered in red, the right side was covered in yellow, and across his car, in rainbow sticky notes, it read HEATHERS.

\---------------------  
You can set my broken bones   
and I know CPR.  
\-----------------

Frank looked like he was ready to restrain Will if it came to that, but Will did something very unexpectedly “HONEY WHATCHA WAITING FOR??!!” He belted out singing ‘Candy Store’ Piper laughed and stood on top of the hood of another car “SHUT UP HEATHER!” Everyone belted out singing “STEP INTO MY CANDY STOOOOOOOORE!”  
\----------------

Well, woah.  
You can punch real good.  
You've lasted longer  
than I thought you would.  
\----------------

The party was calming down, but it was still insane. Everyone convinced Will to get drunk (Calypso was now the full time designated driver) so all this amazing stuff was going on… Until Octavin ,Will’s cousin, showed up. Octavin was a dick so when word got around that he was there the party winded down as people were eating the last of the snacks and filtering out as the designated driver took ten people at a time.

“Awe look at them!” Nico had fallen asleep on Will and semi-vise versa. “Oh boys?” Nico faintly heard his sister's comforting voice as he slowly sat up. Will whined lazily at the loss of Nico’s little spoon. “It's time to go.” Calypso jiggled her keys in Will’s ear causing him to sit up abruptly.

\---------------  
So hey,  
Mr. No-Name kid,  
if some night you're free...  
\---------------

Persephone got home when Calypso told them the party was over she walked to see Calypso attempting to pull Will out the door who was clearly trying to kiss Nico (Nico was kissing him back) and of course Persephone, being the amazing person she is, caught it all on video

\--------------  
KIDS  
Holy shit… (x9)  
\--------------

“Oh my head.” Nico grumbled as he made his way downstairs “Hey hon’ there’s something for you on the table!” Persephone states suspiciously. Nico grumbled in response. “Why is there a flash drive for me?” Persephone laughed “because I didn't want you deleting it and I have extra copies of it soooo.”   
Nico shuffled his feet over to his laptop and played the video immediately shutting it off “Where are your copies?! I need to burn them!”

\---------------  
VERONICA  
Wanna fight for me?...  
If you're  
still alive...  
I would fight  
for you...  
If you would fight  
for me.  
\---------------

 

So the song was Fight For Me from Heathers uh in case you didn't pick up on it that flashdrive was the vid of Nico and Will making out

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK!! I had like no time to do it! I just want to find a system but I promise it won't take this long to write a chapter again!


	3. No song! I'm  sick!

“Where am I?” Will said dreamily, looking around him. Will clutched his aching head as he tried to process what had happened the night before. 

“Okay let's see I remember leaving Nico’s house…” Will blushed slightly, he didn't remember anything about the reason why he would be blushing, but he just brushed it off. “Then, after Calypso dropped me off, I went for a walk? Yeah I went for a walk and found myself at school…” Will groaned as he fell back onto the bed. “I tried to get in! Oh my goodness! I tried to break in?!” 

Will looked around again and saw bars, prison bars. Will stumbled over to the bars to get a better view. He was relieved when he saw he was just in a holding cell. Will thought about his one call once his brain cleared up. “Excuse me? I'm awake,” he paused. “and sober.” 

“Well well well, you're finally awake!” The cop held his hand out through the bars. “Thanatos! Nice to meet you!” Will took his hand. “I'm sorry, but your name sounds familiar, do I know you?” 

Thanatos laughed, “I'm the chief of police around here!” Will still thought he knew him from somewhere else. “No, that's not it…” Will thought long and hard for a moment when he heard a mental ding ding ding! “You know Hades!” Thanatos laughed yet again and looked a little questioningly at Will before responding, “Unfortunately!” He joked before opening the cell 

Hey what was he supposed to do? Whenever he came over he could hear Hades discussing work and/or other things on the phone, and he had mentioned Thanatos a couple times.

“Now how about that call?” Will nodded as he made his way back to the phone. “Who should I call?” He thought out loud. “A friend maybe? Parents?” Will couldn't help it! The number he'd memorized ever since he had gotten it!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
WILL POV

“If you like him so much, why not get his number?” Kayla questioned after He ducked his head at Nico’s comment in the lunchroom. “Yeah, After that comment, he must be into you!” Kayla smiled and rolled her eyes at Lou’s comment. 

*************  
STUFF IN BETWEEN THE BATHROOM SCENE  
*************  
Now for stuff I haven't shown you!  
*************

“Hey Will.” Nico passed me in the hallway and actually greeted me for once! My heart fluttered as I quickly changed directions so I could walk with him to his next class. “Hey!” Was it just me or did Nico just blush? “Feeling better?” I mentally slapped myself “oh uh yeah, much…” It was quiet for a minute before we talked at the same time

Will: Well I was wondering-  
Nico: So I was thinking-

Nico gestured for me to go first as I laughed awkwardly. “Well, I um… I thought that, now that we’re semi-friends and all, we could exchange numbers… We obviously don't have to if you-” Holy fudging S(weet)-H(oney)-I(ced)-T(ea)  
Did Nico just laugh?! “I was gonna say the same thing…” Nico pulled out a slip of paper and wrote down the 7 numbers that would change my life:  
555-5683  
(So, you know how on the numeric password entering thing it has letters under the numbers? Well 5683 spells out love! Sorry, that's kind of my thing!)

END FLASHBACK!!! END WILL POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will dialed and waited, after two beeps a voice answered.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Will sputtered out an um or an oh before Nico cut him off

“Leo I swear if you need me to bail you out again you best call Caly.”

Will laughed into the phone.

“Will? Is that you? Why are you calling from the police station?”

“Oh um, I might've tried to break into school. I-I can ask for another call if you don't want to, you know, I just- you were the first to come to my mind so I just dialed and-” 

“Wait, you tried to do what now?”

Will laughed, “I tried to break into the school.” Will thought he heard a door closing on Nico’s end.

“That sounds truly amazing,” Nico said sarcastically. “I'm coming to get you.” 

“What? Oh no Nico don't-”

Nico cut Will off, “I’m gonna come weather you like it or not. Besides what kind of semi-friend would I be if I let you rot in a cell?” He said ‘semi-friend’ in a mocking voice. 

Will was gonna argue but as the words were about to come out Nico hung up.

“He comin’?” Will nodded as he headed back to his cell. “Who was that? The name Nico sounds familiar.” Will smiled at the name ‘Nico’. Will opened his mouth to answer when he heard that beautiful voice. 

“Hey, Thanatos you here?” Thanatos looked amused before going to greet Nico. Will could hear what they were saying, “I don't remember arresting Valdez’s sorry ass!” Thanatos chuckled. “Nah I'm here to pick up a certain William Solace.” Will could hear their footsteps growing louder as they approached his cell “Is he your boyfriend?” Will could practically hear Nico roll his eyes.

Will pretended that he had not been eavesdropping on their conversation when he turned to see Thanatos unlocking his cell and a smirking Nico.

“Nice going Solace.” Nico joked when Will walked towards him. Will bent down and hugged Nico “Thank you.” He could feel Nico tense up but after a second he hugged back and mumbled something about Will being an idiot before pulling away and leading Will, hand in hand, back to his car.

 

Sorry for the short-ish chapter! It's late, I'm sick, and all I wanna do is watch South Park! Please leave kudos and/or comment! I check my inbox almost everyday so I will respond and a crossover sounds like a fun thing to do right about now! I have a terrible sleep schedule already so please don't make me binge anything! If I've read or watched it then I'll definitely do it! I just got some new biographies that I really wanna read but I might binge watch something cause I can do that while I'm buying Bisexual pride crap online! Lol

too. tired. to. continue.

Love you guys! Til’ next time! Bye!


	4. Waving Through a Window

WILL’S POV

It felt so natural, so warm to hold Nico’s hand in mine. I knew that he was gay but there was no way in hell he would ever actually like me. He probably thought it was his responsibility to come and get me because he was my only call. I'm being a burden…. Again.

\----------------  
I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me  
\----------------

“Will? Are you okay? You’re kinda spacing out there.” There I go, making him worried about me and shit! “I'm fine.” Oops, said that pretty aggressively there. “I mean- I just- I'm okay….” Yeah, I scoffed to myself, that's better. Nico squeezed my hand then dropped it. Oh goodness, was he mad at me?! I realized we just had to get into the car. 

“So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?” I froze and stammered a little before he cut me off and completely turned to me. “Do you… do you remember?” That was not the question I had been expecting. “What?” Nico blushed, for sure this time, and turned away from me. “Nico?” The car started 1… 2… 3…. Exactly three seconds before our eardrums were almost shattered by the blasting music! ‘GOOD FOR YOU!’ Blasted and we quickly pushed the dial (turn it to adjust volume, push it to stop the music.) after a moment we both burst out laughing! 

“That's what happens when you don't tell me what's wrong.” I had stopped laughing, my voice sounded so unsure like before…. Nico glanced up and mumbled something before pressing and turning the dial before playing “Waving Through a Window” at a good volume.

\-------------------  
Give them no reason to stare  
No slipping up if you slip away  
So I got nothing to share  
No, I got nothing to say  
\-------------------

“So…. Neeks…. We have to do duets in class….” He's gonna say no. The voices chanted in my head. “Yes, and?” I could feel my face burning. Was he really gonna make me spell it out for him? “Well I was thinking….You know….” I cleared my throat just to have a small time to clear my thoughts and give me the determination I needed to continue.  
“Do you have a partner yet?” That would just have to do. “No, not yet. Then again you're my only semi-friend in choir, so….” I couldn't help but laugh 

“You're never gonna let me forget that are you?” Nico turned down the music so we could hear each other better. Nico was smiling and his eyes were sparkling. “What does semi-friend even mean?!” He was laughing and so was I. It would be my everything to just be able to sit like that, with him, forever.

 

(A/N Oh fudge it I hate POVs not really I just hate writing in them! So no more from now on!)

 

Nico had dropped Will off at home where Will was left to explain to his mother why he went to jail. 

\--------------------------  
Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned  
\--------------------------------

It seemed like forever, but it was now the next day.

(A/N I'm so bad at transitions)

Will had just finished brushing his teeth and getting his backpack together when he heard a knock at the door. When opening the door it revealed Nico Di Angelo holding a happy meal in his hands and wearing a tired expression. “Nico?” Was all Will managed before being dragged wordlessly to Nico’s car. 

“Nico! Are you gonna tell me what's up or what?” Nico grabbed a huge cup of coffee from out of his cup holder and took a big sip before turning to Will. “I'm driving you to school. What does it look like?” Nico shrugged as he pulled the car out of the driveway and set out on the road. “I usually take the bus Neeks…” 

Nico scoffed, turned down into a driveway Will didn't know, and stopped before honking rather loudly. A brunette girl with glasses and a BI PRIDE t-shirt with some skinny jeans came out with a black bag. 

(A/N this is supposed to be me, I'm not using my real name of course and yes I'm the Bi-est person you'll ever meet) 

She got in the car looking down at her phone, not even acknowledging Will. “ohmygoodnessyouwillnotbelievewhatjusthappened!” Nico laughed as the girl was speaking a mile a minute while pushing her glasses up her nose. “Woah slow down Elizabeth!” Nico laughed as the girl rolled her eyes, “This is important dumbass, and I was trying to tell you that that girl I've been in love with since grade school is friends with your crush!” Nico glared at her as Will’s heart sank. Will couldn't believe Nico had a crush! He met the girls eyes as she finally noticed he was there and she oh-ed, mouthed an apology to Nico who started driving once again. 

The girl, Elizabeth, Will mentally corrected himself, studied him before reaching out her hand for Will to shake. “Lizzy, and you’re Will… I've heard a lot about you!” Nico groaned as Lizzy laughed “You have?” Will looked to Nico for answers, but was met with glare. “So Alisa’s friends with-” Nico stopped himself before he said his name “Alisa? Alisa Matthews?” the color seemed to drain from Nico’s face as Alisa was a shy girl and kept more to herself outside of her small group of friends, which contained Will, and wouldn't exactly know a whole lot of people, so it was only a matter of time before Will narrowed it down. Lizzy, however, was smiling like she had just won the lottery. Nico glanced back at Will who looked to be studying Lizzy before Will snapped his fingers. “You're Elizabeth Marsh!” Lizzy bowed to him dramatically “At your service m’lord!” 

(A/N yes I am extremely dramatic with my friends so get used to this little OC and my friends and I do have a small little group I mean we have friends outside of it but only the really good ones are in the group plus the girl I like is not that shy I just am exaggerating her introvertness for this character. P.S I don't like this girl anymore cause I wrote this when I did like her but I'm sticking to this character)

\------------------------------  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
\--------------------------------------

“I know- well, I've heard about you!” Lizzy pushed up her glasses as she smiled cockily “Oh? Who is this beautiful person who has spread the legends of my fabulousness?” 

(A/N I say fabulousness and fabulous when referring to myself a lot) 

Nico laughed which made his dark curls fall over his eyes. All Will wanted to do was run his hands through Nico's hair and- no, that kind of thinking was getting him nowhere. “Oh I uh… Huh?” Will stuttered as he had not been paying attention to Lizzy’s question. Lizzy rolled her eyes before following Will’s gaze and smirked. “Oh gosh! I get you to are so deep in love but geez Will, stare much?” 

The car swerved a little while Nico seemed to die of embarrassment and Will choked a little on his own spit. “Lizzy!” Nico stopped at a red light and turned around and glared at her. “I knew I'd regret this!” Nico turned to Will, still glaring, but it didn't have any real bite behind it like it did when he was glaring at Lizzy. “Don't stare at me Will.” Lizzy laughed hard before Nico had to start driving again and started blasting P!ATD House of Memories.

\---------------------------  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?  
\----------------------------------  
They had just arrived on campus when Lizzy started saying she needed to get out of the car. Nico told her to wait, and she responded by jumping out of his car while it was still moving at a mild pace, brushing herself off, and running toward Alisa Matthews. Alisa had beautiful, smooth, chocolate-mocha skin, had her black hair braided down her back, electric blue eyes, and a shy blush as she greeted Lizzy.

(A/N no, this doesn't look that much like my beautiful ex-crush. I removed her adorable glasses, gave her blue eyes instead of those amazing brown eyes that are so easy to get lost in, and I made her hair longer! Though she is still taller than I am which is annoying, lol not really! I only removed these things so I could make her a character less than the girl I used to pine for. It's funny cause I make her proofread these chapters so she sees all of this… Oops?)

“Sometimes I wonder about that girl.” Nico sighed as they came to a complete stop and they got out together (STILL HOLDING HANDS YOU GUYS!) and were interrupted by Lizzy and Alisa approaching “Will, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Congratulations.” Alisa wasn't teasing she was being sincere (so fudging cute!) “uh…” Nico dropped Will’s hand before studying the two girls in front of them Lizzy had her arm lazily wrapped around Alisa’s waist and Lizzy’s head was resting on Alisa’s shoulder where as Alisa was standing stiff and kept glancing down as if she was contemplating weather or not she should hold Lizzy’s hand. Nico saw Will nod to Alisa in the corner of his eye and Alisa grabbed Lizzy’s hand lightly and Lizzy hugged Alisa closer for a second before Nico commented “Lizzy, the whole drive you were saying how cheesy me and Will are, even though we're not a couple, but here you two are acting like the essence of cheesy!” 

Alisa started visibly shaking and Lizzy let go when Alisa hugged Will like she would a big brother whom she would seek protection from. “I don’t like your boyfriend…” Nico rolled his eyes as he mumbled an apology. Alisa still hugged Will before Nico and Lizzy talked at the same time, “Can you guys stop hugging please?” except Nico said it a little more aggressive along with a glare and without the please. Alissa let go and put her palms on Lizzy’s waist pulling her into a light hug before they reverted back to their old position Will snickered wich confused everyone else “What is it Solace?” Nico was visibly intrigued as he took a step forward with a look of wonder in his sparkling eyes “Oh nothing, it’s just you sounded pretty protective with the whole ‘no hugging’ thing.” Nico glared daggers at him but it was downplayed by the outrageous blush spreading across his face “What are you implying?” Will smirked cockily as Nico took the bait. “C'mon, bring it in Di Angelo!” 

Will came in for a hug but was a little suspicious when Nico started grinning evilly before grabbing Will’s wrist and judo flipping Will onto his back Alisa laughed for a second but by the very next she was worrying over Will on the ground Will was groaning as Lizzy was laughing “Don’t mess with me Sola-” Nico was cut off as Will pulled him down with him Nico landed inches near Will’s face Will came up slowly and met Nico’s lips with his own. Nico didn't kiss back, he froze before standing up and stumbling back. “I don't wanna be late…” Then he darted into the school building. Will knew where he was going, he'd memorized Nico’s schedule. He could've chased Nico, but he didn't do that.

\-------------------------------  
We start with stars in our eyes  
We start believing that we belong  
But every sun doesn't rise  
And no one tells you where you went wrong  
\--------------------------------------

Will went to the bathroom and cried his eyes out, he heard the first period bell ring but he didn't go. Will had gotten a schedule change a day before because his first period math teacher was fired, so he had Nico’s math period teacher and he couldn't stand to see him. After a while Will was all cried out as he had his head resting against his knees. He curled up into a ball against the wall when he heard the door open “Holy fucking shit! What just happened?! Where is he?! We need to talk about this-this…” Will was silent as he listened to the boy’s phone beep as he entered a phone number after a few seconds Will’s phone rang.

*We’re not bruised they’re just party tattoos and the colorfulness is just colorful regret, black lipstick will never be a sin*

The song echoed through the bathroom as Will’s phone rang they both stayed silent before… “Will?” Will groaned as he buried his head in his hands. “Open the stall door Solace…” Will looked up just enough to see Nico’s combat boots tapping impatiently on the ground 

“I’m gonna pick the lock.” Nico warned before he took out a paper clip that he had unraveled and stuck it in for a second before pulling it back out when he stuck it in again it had a U shape at the end and it latched on the lock before he pulled it unlocked Will was lightning fast as he pulled out his phone and earbuds while blasting Waving Through a Window into his ears but before Will could mentally celebrate his victory Nico slid down right next to him, yanked out Will’s earbuds, and began to rant in Italian. “I can't understand you…” Will mumbled as Nico kept going “Nico! If you wanna talk to me you need to speak some English!” Nico sighed and mumbled an apology before grabbing Will’s hand “You're a jerk, you know that?” Will turned to Nico who looked lost “That was an awful first kiss!” Nico said angrily, squeezing Will’s hand Will mumbled an apology “It's not like I knew what I was doing either Di Angelo…” Nico put his hand under Will’s chin and gently pulled him close “I didn't even get a chance to kiss you back…” Nico moved in slowly but Will wasn't having it. Will all but attacked Nico with a hug and passionate kiss.

“Ahem?” They looked up to see their math teacher, Mr.D, raising his eyebrows at them “I thought you were taking too long Di Angelo.” he said matter of factly while shaking his head disapprovingly at them. “Skipping class to engage in PDA is against the rules! After school detention for both of you!” 

\----------------------------------  
Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned  
\--------------------------------------------

“What’d you get detention for this time?” Percy questioned while chewing his sandwich. Nico glanced over at Will’s table before blushing. “Something stupid, none of your business.” Nico waved off Percy’s questioning that followed before he was saved by Annabeth. “Shut up Percy. It's clear he doesn't wanna tell you.” Nico was about to thank her but, of course, Annabeth had to continue. “So, why do you have detention?” Percy flailed his arms dramatically before painfully swallowing the enormous, not fully chewed, bite he had just taken. “But-huh? Why you ask him?” Nico almost laughed at Percy’s awful grammar. Percy had a look of mild pain on his face as he pawed at his neck. 

(A/N one time I accidentally swallowed a big ass shrimp whole and scratched the inside of my throat it hurt like hell at the time!)

“I said he won't talk to you and, last time I checked, I’m not my own boyfriend.” She teased before kissing him. Nico was glad they stopped asking, though it wouldn't last long. Nico scooted down the table a little ways before he met Hazel and Frank. They greeted him and started a pleasant conversation before Piper and Jason sat down. “Oh no….” Nico muttered under his breath. Piper had a way with words and could convince Nico to tell her anything. After a little while of nagging him about it she started suggesting situations for him to say yes or no to. “Were you talking back to a teacher again?” “No.” it continued on like this for a minute or two before she asked: “Were you caught doing PDA?” She asked excitedly. Nico couldn't help it, he blushed. “N-no?” Goddamnit, he cursed inwardly as that gave it away. “Ah hah!” Piper snapped her fingers with a look of victory gracing her face. “Who's the lucky guy?” Hazel smirked at him. Nico's sister was just getting used to high school’s profanity and sexual references and Nico didn't exactly like how Hazel was becoming less and less innocent.

Nico thought that was the one thing he could keep to himself so he smirked at them mockingly before glancing at the clock and counting down from five on his fingers. As soon as he got to zero the end of lunch bell rang and he zipped out of there. 

\-----------------------  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
\-----------------------

“Here are the rules:  
No talking  
No fooling around  
No phones, I have a box up here for them. (No one turned their phones in)  
If you need to use the restroom you will raise your hand  
You can work on HW if you wish.  
Any questions?” Will shifted in his seat looking nervous, Nico still hadn't showed up and Will was getting concerned. He was just about to ask if he could go to the bathroom so he could secretly call Nico when he came in muttering an apology for being late. Nico mouthed the word ‘hey’ to Will before sitting next to him. Will and Nico silently worked on their HW before comparing their papers. Nico had gotten a few wrong but he got Will to write out a few explanations for Nico to read. 

About a half an hour had passed when a woman that usually sat at the front desk told him that another teacher needed to talk about the lesson plans for the next day. He asked her to stay and she agreed but after about two minutes she got bored and left. Nico took that opportunity to scoot his desk closer to Will’s. Will grinned at him when he took Will’s hand in his. 

\---------------------  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving?  
\---------------------

Will should've known better than to stroll out of the school holding Nico's hand after detention was over with. Will had forgotten that his mom was gonna pick him up and Nico had forgotten to move his car- it had been towed. So, of course, they felt stupidly surprised when they came out to see Hades, Persephone, and Naomi conversing pleasantly about floral decor. Well Hades not so much. “Will, why in god’s name did you go to detention?!” Naomi ran up and slapped Will lightly on the head before hugging him. “Nico, I'm guessing it was the usual.” Persephone pointed at their hands teasingly before saying, “Is this the boyfriend Nico?” Naomi laughed at the comment before stating, “Oh please, Will’s as straight as a stick!” Naomi laughed again as Nico stared at Will, shocked before letting go of his hand. “He's the gayest stick I've ever seen.” Lizzy and Alissa appeared to be walking away from the music and theatre third of the building, Alissa carrying a violin. Naomi looked at Lizzy and then to Alissa who was smacking Lizzy. “I thought you were his girlfriend.” Alissa laughed loudly “Oh please I may be pansexual but I like Lizzy.” Alissa regretted that as soon as she had said it and took off running soon to be followed by Lizzy. “Will…?” “Mom,” Will grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed. “I'm gay.” 

\---------------------  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? X4  
Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
It's like I never made a sound  
Will I ever make a sound?  
\---------------------

“I tried to tell you!” Will added quickly. “Please don't be mad I-” Will’s mom swept him off of his feet in a crushing hug. “Don't you ever think that who you are would anger me!” Naomi let go but only to hug Nico, much softer and much shorter. She let go and sat down on the hood of her car. Hades looked bored but amused and Persephone was tearing up at the adorable moment. “Will, we need to have a much different ‘the talk’.” Nico tripped over his feet and stumbled as Will gaped at Naomi. “Mom!” Hades glared at Will “I better not hear anything like that is happening.” Naomi and Persephone nodded in agreement. “I just have one last question Will. Do Austin and Kayla know?” Will nodded and his mom followed suit. 

“Today was… eventful.” Will was pacing in his room on the phone with Nico who groaned in response. “Will, there’s something you need to know.”

\---------------------  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)  
Is anybody waving?  
Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
\---------------------

 

OH SHOOT! Suspense! For you, not me.


	5. Author's note

Me: have you heard? I have no life! If you want me to make any kind of one-shot or a Drabble fic just ask me in the comments and I'll do it! I'll gift it to you too!

You: wow how great!

Me: haha yeah that's what you call it (hasn't slept in weeks)


	6. Life is a Highway

—————  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
\---------------

Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo were sitting side by side in the abandoned classroom as the others headed to lunch. Nico was nervously wringing his hands as a confused looking Will asked why the smaller boy had invited him there. “Hey,” Will grabbed Nico’s hands with his own and tried to catch his gaze. “If you wanna tell me something you can.” Nico huffed. “Or not!” Will added quickly, Nico didn’t like being told what to do. Will began to talk a mile a minute, trying to reassure Nico, saying who knows what before Nico squeezed Will’s hand. “Will… I’m going back to Italy.” Nico rested his head on Will’s chest and heard Will’s heartbeat speed up nervously. “Wha…?” Will squeezed Nico’s hands with a death grip that made Nico yelp. “Not like that! I would only be going for a couple days, maybe a week or two….” Will’s grip softened and he shifted to hug Nico gently. 

“Will….” Nico squirmed away from Will but grabbed his hand, “Let’s go eat… With my friends….” Will’s eyes widened, Nico was very clear that he didn’t want his friends to know he was dating Will for the moment. “You mean…?” Nico gasped before shaking his head wildly. “No! I mean… not yet…” Will reassured him that he understood before heading to lunch, dropping their hands when the got to the entrance.

—————  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
—————

“Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna.” Nico pointed to each one as he named them. Reyna sized up a nervous looking Will before turning to Nico, “That's Will Solace. Will Solace, the only gay soccer player on his team, soccer is your favorite sport next to figure skating. He's quite the, how do I put this… hot guy?” Will laughed nervously, “What are you getting at Reyna?” Nico glared at her as she looked at them skeptically, “I don't know…?” She shook her head, clearly frustrated and stuffed her pizza slice in her mouth. Percy came up behind Nico and draped his arm lazily around his shoulder before Nico threatened to kill him. “Oh how you wound me Di Angelo! I was wondering if you could buy me a pizza slice, pay me back for last time?” Nico scoffed but proceeded to hand over the money. “Will, why don't you sit?” Reyna slapped the seat next to hers demandingly, Will lowered himself onto the seat as Nico sat on the opposite side. 

After a lunch filled with introductions and fun, Will was coming to like Nico's friends even if Reyna wouldn't stop trying to figure out what was going on between them. The end of lunch was now nearing and the group started breaking apart with ‘see ya’s and ‘bye’s. 

Will and Nico walked toward the science wing when Nico grabbed Will’s hand to stop him. Will looked down to see desperation in Nico’s eyes. “Will… L-let’s go…” Will tilted his head, “Yeah, the science wing is that wa-” Nico squeezed Will’s hand in his as he cut him off. “I mean… Let’s GO.” Will opened his mouth to protest but slammed it shut when he saw the panicked look on Nico’s face. Nico’s eyes were darting everywhere, trying to avoid Will’s gaze. “Let’s go.” Will pulled the italian down the stairs, out of the gym doors, and out onto the track field where they could walk off of campus due to the gate in the fence. “Shit, our stuff!” Will pulled out his phone and typed something. Nico had calmed down as they had been standing there for about ten minutes when a girl, Nico recognized her as the co-star in most of the theatre productions, her name was Katie. Nico also recognized her as one of the two people Lizzy claimed she was in love with.

(A/N It’s been a while since I’ve liked “Alisa”, even when I had posted that chapter I was idk falling out of that feeling towards her, we’re just friends now and I really like this other girl! What? I’m a romantic person, sue me.) 

As Katie neared them, her short, wavy brown hair that bounced on her shoulders. She had semi-pale skin and a small patch of brown freckles on her nose and cheeks. Right now she wore a bored glare as she yelled to Will about how they were even now. It wasn’t until she got closer Nico realized she had their bags in hand. When Katie 

(OMG not Katie Gardner, she belongs with Travis! Sorry, this is a different Katie) 

reached them she dropped Will’s bag in front of him and handed Nico’s to him. “Next time you and your boyfriend wanna skip school please ask Austin to deliver your bags William.” She gave Will a pointed look and smiled at Nico apologetically. “We- I mean kinda- but!” Katie snorted before walking back to the propped open door. 

—————  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today  
—————

“Will, where are we going?” Will looked at nico like he was gonna answer before he seemed to think better of it. “Will?” Will pointed in front of them towards a run down shack. “Um…?” Will smiled and shook his head before getting out of the car. Nico debated whether he should follow Will, too late. Will was helping him out of the car.

Will led him past the shack and through a patch of woods behind it. “Will, where’re we- woah…” Nico looked out at a beautiful clearing with a stream running through a field of flowers. In a spot a little ways left of the stream was a clear patch of just grass which Will led them to. Will took out a jacket that lied within his bag and took off the one he was wearing before laying them down on the grass. “Will, it's beautiful…!” Will laughed softly and rubbed circles on Nico’s hand with his thumb. Nico turned to Will and saw a sad expression. “I don’t want you to leave.” Will blurted before putting on a sad smile, tears shining in his eyes. “Will… we’ve only been together for so long….” Will looked deflated at the comment but he nodded, Nico, however wasn't done. “I think… I think I'm falling in love with you, William Solace.” Will turned his head to look at the boy but was met with a gentle kiss. “I love you too…” Will murmured against Nico’s lips. 

—————  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
—————

The sun was setting as they ate some snacks from Nico's car stash. Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz “Will, your phone’s going off.” Will glanced at his phone and saw an incoming stream of texts from his mom before an incoming call came from, you guessed it, his mom. “WILLIAM SOLACE WHERE ARE YOU?!” Will mentally slapped himself. “Uh… Just hanging out?” Will physically slapped himself this time as he could hear his mother’s rage intensify. “WHERE ARE YOU?!” “You know that old hidden camp spot?” Will heard silence before his mother calmly requested to be put on speaker. “Hi Nico! It was Nico right? I hope my son hasn't taken up too much of your time! Have you told your father where you are?” Nico pulled out his phone and read aloud the text he sent to his father. “Well then, Will… Don't go dragging your boyfriend around the forest.” Will turned and saw his Nico blushing so hard he was gonna explode. “Mom I've gotta go. I'll be home in an hour okay? Okay! Love you bye!” Will hung up before his mother could respond, he'd get a stern talking to about his manners later. 

————  
Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood, and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road, and these are the hands  
————

Nico walked Will to the door and kissed him goodbye, or at least he would’ve if Ms. Solace hadn’t opened the door before their lips could meet. “Boys come in!” Naomi gripped Will’s wrist tightly and Nico’s gently before leading them inside. “Sit down please.” Will sat down as fast as a bullet and Nico sat unsure. “William Solace, you are going to be grounded for-“  
Nico cut her off gripping Wills hand in his own. “Iaztheun…” Nico mumbled blushing Naomi gave him an encouraging look before he continued. “I was the one… I told Will to leave with me… I’m sorry…” Maomi opened and shut her mouth a couple times before smiling softly at the nervous wreck of a boy that sat before her. “Will I think you could learn something from Nico.” Naomi stood up and as if on cue the oven beeped loudly. “Will” Naomi nodded her head to the food, the clock, and Nico before looking at Will again. “Hey, darlin’ do you wanna stay for dinner?” Naomi nodded proudly at Will’s romantic manners. “If it’s okay… I’ll need to text my dad…” 

Naomi shooed them away, to Will’s room. Nico walked into the cleanest teenagers bedroom he’d ever seen or heard of but turned to see Will nervously cleaning up by throwing away the only thing out of place in the room, a now crumpled piece of paper that had what looked like a big swirly N written on it but he couldn’t make out the rest. “So, your room’s… sterile.” Will smiled nervously before sitting on his neatly made bed. 

Will was suddenly very interested in his feet and wouldn’t look at Nico. Nico was about to say something when Will finally met his eyes, with a trace of sadness in his voice he spoke. “When are you leaving?” Nico sat down next to him and put his hind stiffly on Will’s back. “Tomorrow, I’m leaving tomorrow.” Nico moved his hand to Will’s and sighed. “Why…?” Nico knew what Will was gonna ask. He was gonna ask why Nico hadn’t told him sooner. Nico tried to tell him but- “I didn’t want to leave you. I thought if I had told you sooner it would be like I’d already left. I wanted things to be normal.” Will let Nico lean into him as he put his chin on Nico’s head. “When are you getting back?” “In a week.” Will hugged Nico tighter. “I’ll call you every night okay?” Nico laughed softly but nodded. “Boys dinner!”

\----------------  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights  
Knock me down and back up again  
You're in my blood; I'm not a lonely man  
\----------------

When Nico left he kissed Will goodbye and hopped in his car. When nico got home he moped to his room, past Persephone who was caring for her midnight flowers, past Hades who was playing chess with himself, and past a packing Hazel. Nico slammed the door shut and fell onto his king sized bed and groaned when one of the country-like songs he liked played. He hummed along to Life is a Highway as he searched for his ringing phone. Nico smiled involuntarily when he saw the caller ID. 

Will♥️

Nico rolled his eyes when he saw it was FaceTime. Nico answered but he did not see Will. “I’m just gonna ask him a few questions Will! Don’t get your panties in a bunch, go eat a snack or something don’t worry I won’t scare him off I promise!” When the camera turned Nico groaned as Kayla came into view. “Well, hello to you to.” Nico rubbed his eyes at her Will-like response but it wasn’t as intriguing when someone other than Will did things like that. “Hey, Kayla. I’m busy.” Kayla’s eyes darted for a second before she saw that he was just on his bed. “Oh yeah? Doing what, Moping?” The answer was technically a yes but that wasn’t the answer he gave. “I’m supposed to be packing.” Kayla oh-ed dramatically “Yeah Will’s been depressed because of that.” Nico groaned, great he’d made Will sad, fantastic. “So you’re leaving tomorrow… Small warning I was talking to Piper and she kinda-” 

DING DONG DING DONG

—————  
There's no load I can't hold  
A road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
—————

“Oh geez…” Nico ran down the steps and opened the door to see a pissed looking Piper glaring at him. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Piper walked in and up through the maze of hallways to Nico’s room. “I’m going to help you pack.” Piper threw open the door to his closet and grabbed everything, everything! Kayla had hung up somewhere along the way and Piper was violently sorting through his clothes and making piles. “Piper… Piper I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!” She ignored him while mumbling things under her breath like “Ugly-who bought this? Hades?” , “that’s a stain!” , and other things he couldn’t make out. “Piper…” he grabbed her wrist and awkwardly hugged her. It had been awhile since he hugged anyone other than Will and he could definitely feel the difference. “I’m sorry…” Piper squeezed him tight before laughing softly and pulling away. 

“Is that…?” She broke off laughing as he turned to see his bright, colorful tropical shirt. “No! No no no no no! That’s nothing! Don’t look!” Piper’s laughs died down and she hugged him, reminding him of Hazel’s sweet, sisterly hugs. “Wear that when you get back okay? For me? You know, as payback?” Nico rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

——————  
There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look in the eye  
——————

Nico called his friends over for a sleepover so he could tell them he was leaving and so he could spend one last night hanging out with them before his weeklong trip without them. Will was currently grounded for two days so he couldn’t make it. He said he wasn’t gonna ask twice since she’s already being nice enough to let Will drive him separately to the airport.

“Hey, Hazel!” 

“No shouting Hon’!”

“Kay mom!”

He walked down his stairs ( he had stairs an idea I got from The Quiz ) through his living area and out of his door into the main hallway. He knocked twice on his sister’s door when he heard approaching footsteps. The door opened to reveal Hazel in sweatpants and a loose purple tee. She had the TV on and appeared to be binging The Office and curling up with her big pink bunny rabbit he had gotten her when she was 11. “Hey big bro, wanna watch this with me?” Nico smiled at his sister but shook his head. “Actually, I invited our friends over including Frank. They’re all heading over for a sleepover and I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room too.” Hazel nodded with enthusiasm before turning off the TV, grabbing her bunny, and slipping on her slippers. 

As they were setting up the makeshift beds on Nico’s two really big extendable couches ( for Percy/Annabeth and Jason/Piper ), his trundle ( for Hazel/Frank ), and a queen sized blow up mattress ( for Leo/Calypso ). They had just finished blowing up the mattress when the doorbell rang. 

Persephone covered for them, telling Hades they had asked her ( they hadn’t ) and she had said yes. She apologized for not asking him- she meant to. He, of course said she had the same right to this family’s decisions as he did and it was fine. “Ask me next time ‘kay?” Nico nodded and Hazel smiled when she winked at them. 

—————  
There ain't no load that I can't hold  
A road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors  
—————

Once everyone arrived and Nico told them everything the rest of the night was spent with games and Calypso and Piper checking what he packed.

(I got tired at the end and gave up)

——————  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long  
——————


	7. Take on me

Okay so, quick author’s note, the song I picked is the song I picked for the soul reason that I love it and listened to it a whole lot while writing this (don’t judge me) ! Okay, enjoy!!!

———————-  
We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?  
———————-

After everyone had left at around 8 AM Nico only had 1 hour to figure out a plan so Will would drive him but Hazel wouldn't know. Nico was pacing around his room when Life is a Highway came softly from under his sheets. Nico pounced on the bed and searched relentlessly for his phone. Hazel, who had drifted back asleep on his trundle after Frank had left, woke up from all of this but didn’t say anything. She decided to eavesdrop on her brother’s conversation as that was a new ringtone meaning it was a new person. The phone stopped ringing seconds before Nico found it making him mumble something about a voicemail. He whispered her name as if trying to see if she was awake or not, she didn't answer. She suddenly heard a voice

“Hey, Nico! It’s me! Call me back okay? … um I l-love you bye.”

Well, that was useless. Percy and Jason said I love you all of the time to Nico and it was probably just another close friend who loved her brother platonically. She decided to stay a little longer when he began to call back. 

“Hey ( Hey, whatcha doin’? ) Nothing much, you? ( Same as you. Hey, when should I pick you up? ) oh … yeah um I’ll text you when ( Ummm… Did you listen to my message? ) the voicemail? Yeah I listened to it ( Oh… I hope it’s okay that I said… you know… ) No! It’s totally fine! ( I didn’t want to be too forward I mean yeah we said it already but you know… I’m just… I’m just nervous that you don’t feel the same… ) William Solace, don’t think like that! Of course I do! I said it first didn’t I? ( Yeah but- ) Yeah but nothing! I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t want you to say it back ( Then I love you Nico! I love you so much! I- oh… my mom’s calling me downstairs, I love you, bye ) I love you too, bye ( no, you have to hang up! ) Will, no we’re not being those people ( Then you hang up! ) but I don’t wanna hang up! ( Haha okay fine. Bye darlin’ ) Bye Solace.

“OOOOOOOOH WHO WAS THAT NIIIIIIIIIIIICOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” She couldn’t resist! Her brother had just said I love you to William Solace!!!!!!!!! (Whoever that was) “GAH HAZEL!!! WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING!?!?” She reached up and snatched his phone out of his hands before she got up and ran to her room, locking her door. Once Hazel reached her room and had locked it she unlocked Nico’s phone, she knew adding her fingerprint secretly would pay off one day!

———————  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two  
———————

Will fell out of his chair when he heard his phone buzz. He smiled when he saw a text from Nico♥️. 

Nico (actually Hazel): Hey

Will: Hey, are you ready for me to pick you up?

Nico (actually Hazel): No?

Will: okay but why the ‘?’

Nico (actually Hazel): Why would you be picking me up?

Will: What? 

Nico (actually Hazel): um never mind

Will: Hey Neeks?

Nico (actually Hazel): yeah?

Will: to test you’re actually Nico; Where was our first kiss?

Nico (actually Hazel): school?

Will: a little more specific please; Who caught us making out in the bathroom?

Nico (actually Hazel): a teacher?

Will: a teacher of what subject?

Nico (actually Hazel): I don’t remember?

Will: …

Will: Hazel? Percy? 

*incoming call from Nico♥️* 

Will answered and heard Hazel’s voice on the other end. “Are you dating my brother?!” Will choked on his own spit at that question. “Um…” Hazel waited patiently for the answer. “Maybe?” Hazel squealed before saying that was all the information she needed. She didn’t hang up but he heard a door open and someone snatch the phone. “Hey Will, again. Sorry about my sister! Now, what’d she say to you?” He asked in a stern voice. “Um… nothing really… just asked if we were dating…” he said in a small voice. Before Nico could respond he heard his father call up to them saying they were leaving. “Um just come over in ten minutes Will.” Will nodded and smiled before he realized Nico couldn’t see him. “Okay, see you soon love.” Nico smiled at that. “Back at you Will.” They hung up and Nico made some excuse about not being ready and that he’d get a friend to drive him. No one questioned him. 

———————  
So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is okay  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry  
———————

“Hey, darlin! Want help with those bags?” Will greeted him with a covered kiss on the cheek. He reached to grab a bag and put is lips on the smaller boy’s cheek for a good three Mississippi seconds before pulling away and grabbing the last bag. “Hi Will…” he was blushing fiercely as he and Will walked down to the car. “What? Can’t handle a little peck?” Nico glared at him. 

How did this dork worm his way into my heart?

Will dropped him off at the entrance with a long kiss in the car before they were interrupted by a call from his father. “Love you, see you in a week!” Nico kissed him one last time. “I love you too… see you in a week.” The phone stopped buzzing, he’d missed the call. “Shit! Bye Will!” Nico got his bags out faster than Will could get out and help. 

——————-  
Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two  
——————-

Nico fell asleep next to Hazel in first class. 

Nico stepped out of the airport. He was so happy to be back and he couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend! “Will!” He began running towards the blonde boy. “Will!” He heard a girl scream excitedly behind him. He couldn’t make out her features as she ran past him. She jumped into Will’s arms and they kissed. “I love you.” He heard Will whisper to the girl. Those three words echoed in his mind getting louder and louder until- 

“Nico? Are you okay?” His eyes opened groggily as he stared up at his sister. “Hazel? Where’s Will?” His voice cracked on his boyfriend’s name a tear going down his cheek. “Stay calm big brother, it was just a bad dream! I heard you sleep talking and he’d never do that to you, besides he’s gay!” Nico nodded and pulled out his phone. “Do you wanna see some pictures of Will and me?” He was looking for an excuse to look at them and he knew Hazel would say yes. He went into his photos. “Here’s one when we first started dating.” It was a picture of Will smiling lovingly at something, presumably Nico, a little away from the camera. Nico has added a caption that just had a heart. The next was a picture where Nico had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder while they were watching Netflix on Nico’s phone. Will was grinning up at the camera and his other arm was around Nico. The last picture they looked at before they were interrupted was a picture of Will blowing kisses to the camera. Will had texted it to Nico not too long before they had gotten on the plane and he was quick to screenshot it. 

“Nico, what are you looking at?”  
“Nothing!”  
“His boyfriend!”  
Hazel squealed excitedly. “Hazel!” She looked at Nico questionably. “What? Do they not know?” Nico nodded in defeat. “Yes, much to my disliking, they know. But that doesn’t mean we have to talk about it! Someone else could hear you!” Hazel laughed and pointed above them at the storage space for carry on bags. “Who? It’s not like Percy hid himself in your luggage. Or, do you think Reyna is paying the flight attendants to report back everything we say?” Nico smiled sheepishly and shrugged nervously. “I don’t know… maybe?” Hazel scoffed and grabbed his phone so she could get Will’s number.


	8. You can’t fix what isn’t broken

“I miss him mom, why can’t he come back today?” Will whined to Naomi who patted his back as he shoved down his breakfast. It had been almost a week and tomorrow Nico was finally coming back! “Well you at least won’t be missing a few other people.” Will tilted his head in confusion at his mother as she winked at him. “You’ll see them at school, they’re visiting for a month and will be at this school for the time being.” Will decided to let it go when his phone buzzed. 

Piper says you’re not at school yet, don’t be late. Love you ~ Nico

Are you keeping tabs on me? Lol ~ Will

No, I am just keeping up on what’s going on… ~ Nico

Sure, okay. Love you, bye! ~ Will

Whatever, ditto. ~ Nico

HONK HONK  
“Who-” Will was interrupted by Lizzy yelling from the car. “Come on we can’t be late! This is a favor to your boyfriend so don’t keep us waiting!” Will grabbed his bag and got in the light, sky blue Prius, that did not belong to Lizzy. “Pick up the pace Will!” Lizzy’s stuck out Head was pulled back in before another girl’s head stuck out of the driver’s window. “Sorry! Hi, I’m Emerson!” A pale as paper girl with freckles on her nose and on her cheeks with a messy brown bun and huge, round glasses smiled at him brightly and shook his hand. “Emmy, I’m gonna sit in back with Will cause I need to talk to him about something.” Emerson nodded and gave Lizzy a blank, deadpan stare as Lizzy pinched her cheeks. 

“What’s up with that?” Will whispered as he gestured towards Emerson who was singing along beautifully while she drove. “Well I was doing some thinking, conversation never flows freely when I’m talking alone with Katie, Alissa’s moving plus when we kissed, don’t ask, I didn’t feel anything, but when I’m with Emmy conversation flows freely and when I’m nervous about being near her if I just talk to her I feel instant release. I think about her constantly and I think I might have a shot.” Will smiled at the hopeful gleam in her eyes. “I think you do too.” 

Will stepped out of the car to hear someone shouting to him. “WILL SOLACE!!! GUESS WHO’S BACK FOR ONE MONTH ONLY!!!” Will turned around, smiling at the sound of the familiar voices. Will turned to see his old Tennessee friends; Clara, Lyla, Shawn, Maddy, and one unfamiliar face. Clara, the sweetheart of the group, bolted toward him, her brown hair getting loose of the side braid, her multicolored eyes, one avocado shell green and the other blueberry blue, were gleaming, full of excitement. “We missed you Willy!” Clara said as she hugged him. “Me too CC!” Will and Clara were basically raised together and had developed nicknames for each other, Willy cause she liked it and CC cause her initials were CC for Clara Casey. Clara had just pulled away when Will was tackled by the tiny thing that was Maddy. Maddy was almost as short as Nico and had teal bobbed hair to match her teal blue eyes. She had a nose ring but was a little ball of happiness despite her previous emo phase of nose rings. Maddy was followed by Lyla and Shawn. Shawn was taller than Will and was as strong as an axe. Shawn had shaggy red hair with neon green eyes. Lyla was the tallest girl with only about eight inches to go on Will. Lyla had a high ponytail filled with thick, black hair. She had a bright smile that stood out against her dark skin. When she reached them Shawn did the same a few seconds later, nearly knocking them off of their feet. After they shared a laugh and Shawn apologized. CC cleared her throat. “Will, this is my boyfriend, Al.” Al waved at Will and Lyla fist bumped the guy as Maddy did jazz hands in the direction of the boy. Shawn stood back and glared at the floor. “Nice to meet you, CC hasn’t stopped talking about you the whole ride here.” Al shook his hand and grinned. “Oh! You’re Maddy’s brother right? Nice to meet you too!”

“There you are! I have no idea why but Nico threatened to kill us if we hadn’t found you!” Will turned to see a breathless Piper who had dragged Jason along with her. “Hey Pipes! This is CC, Lyla, Shawn, Maddy, and CC’s boyfriend Al!” Piper nodded breathlessly and pushed Jason foreword. “Uh… Hi, That’s Piper and I’m her boyfriend Jason… That good?” He questioned, turning to look at his now standing and cracking her knuckles girlfriend as she nodded. “Who’s Nico?” CC questioned. “My b- uh I mean friend!” Will said quickly. Piper could sense something was off as Will smiled nervously at his Tennessee friends. “He’s visiting Italy and he’s trying to maintain our good record of not being tardy.” “Speaking of which, the others will want to meet you guys before we have to go in.” Piper added and, without warning, hopped on Jason’s back. “Onward!” Jason laughed but walked foreword. 

“Oh good, I don’t know why but Nico was extremely worried about you Will! Good thing Piper found you!” Annabeth patted Will’s shoulder in relief. “Yeah, I think he likes you.” Percy commented earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Annabeth. “You think?” Will asked, a small, amused smile on his face. “Ignore him, Percy’s just mad cause Nico said he’s not his type.” Percy huffed and crossed his arms before going to stand with Leo. Will turned around to see his Tallahassee friends approaching, he was glad they hadn’t heard. 

Will was a bit disappointed that he only had the girls in one of his classes but he was glad that since they’d be there for a month and Nico got back the next day that they could meet the love of his life. Will sat with his Tennessee friends at lunch instead of combining the groups. He wanted to do something without the chance of a certain secret relationship slipping out to the group. “So Will, got a girlfriend yet?” Will laughed nervously at CC’s question. “No… when I first moved here I had one but it didn’t go well…” Shawn looked at Will confused. “It’s been like two years and you what? Haven’t gotten over her?” Shawn questioned. Will laughed a little, starting to sweat. When had it gotten so hot out here? “No uh… we were hanging out at her place and she tried to… um… touch me down there… I pushed her away…” Al tilted his head in confusion. “Why?” Will cleared his throat and looked at all of them for a while. “Because… because I’m gay and I’m in love with a boy.” Will confessed. “What’s his name?” “Ooh is it that Nico guy?” “Are you two dating?” “I’m glad you told us!” Al was the only silent one. “Um… yeah I’m dating Nico and he’s just the most sarcastic and the cutest guy you’ll ever meet!” Will pulled out his phone to show them pictures. The first one being a picture of Nico glaring at the camera as Will kissed his cheek. “Are you serious?! You guys are actually okay with this?! And you, how can you love another guy?! You’re a faggot and so is your stupid boyfriend! I can’t believe I’ve been hanging out with a fag! Come on CC let’s go!” Al yelled, standing up. CC stood up. “Al?” He turned to look at her when she punched him square in the face. “We’re done! Love is love Al! How dare you talk to my friend like that!” Al glared at her. “You bitch!” Shawn stood up and punched him too. “Don’t you dare call her that!” Will watched, shocked at the scene in front of him. He was snapped out of it when he heard crying. He looked at Maddy as she hid her face. “Al… I-I’m a lesbian… do you hate me? I’m your goddamn sister Al! Do you fucking hate me too?!” Al’s face distorted in disgust. “No, we’ll fix you Maddy. My sister’s not a lesbian, you’re just confused and we can fix you.” Maddy stood up, she was so short compared to her brother but as she looked at him he seemed so small under her glare. “You can’t fix what isn’t broken asshole.” That’s what did it. She kicked him in his crotch and Lyla punched him hard, knocking him out. “I’m sorry Maddy, sorry CC… I didn’t mean to cause a scene.” Will said quietly, staring at his feet. 

After a while of hugging and reassurance they looked up to someone clearing her throat. Reyna looked at Al, laying on the floor then at the crying teenagers. “Will?” Lyla stood up to defend Will. “He was homophobic and he threatened Will and Maddy. He had it coming. Just because Will’s dating Nico doesn't mean he’s doing anything wrong and unless you agree you can leave.” Layla said glaring at Reyna. “I agree completely, Nico’s like a brother to me.” She kicked Al in his passed out face, waking him up. “Will, we’ll talk later about you dating Nico. Come with me big guy we’re taking you to the principal’s office. Come on all of you I need you to tell Mr.Chiron what happened. And since I don’t want you guys getting in trouble after what you’ve been through today I’ll take the blame. And Will, I’m watching you.” Al stumbled to the office as Reyna told them the story they’d go with. It was the same story but instead of them hurting Al physically, it was her. Chiron suspended Al and called his parents and his Tennessee school informing them. His parents came and got him the next day, grounding him from electronics and he had to stay at the house until he learned to be tolerant. Reyna got an hour of detention for hurting another student but he let her be on her phone if she wanted. He let the others out early for what they had to go through with an option of seeing the counselor. 

“Wow… Will I’m so sorry you had to go through that, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, I’ll kiss the pain away okay?” Will nodded as he was Skyping his boyfriend. “Aw! You’re boyfriend is so sweet!” Will was staying in the rented condo with his friends for the month because his mom wanted him to have a month with his friends, and a little down time for her as Austin had his own place and Kayla was staying with him for a while. “Nico, this is CC.” CC waved at the laptop. “Hi, and Will just letting you know, Hazel knows about us and when I get back I wanna tell everyone.” Nico said, stuttering as he did so. “I love you Neeks!” Nico rolled his eyes before yawning. “Yeah whatever, I love you too but it’s midnight here while it’s like five pm there and I gotta get up early for packing and the flight. Bye Will.” Will nodded. “Bye Neeks!” 

 

Next chapter is like while this is going down what Nico was doing like meanwhile u know? Ok so I’ve stopped doing songs cause I wanna just have the chapter name relate to what happens in said chapter


	9. Bouquets of Lilies

Nico POV

“Ugh” I rubbed my eyes and reached for my phone. I read the labeled alarm I had set. ‘see mom and Bianca again’ I got on my tuxedo that I had brought for this specific occasion. I can’t quite stress just how much the jet lag has effect on me right now. I think Persephone’s being really cool about this whole situation. While my dad loves her he will always love my mom too. She’s been nothing but supportive and I really love her for that. She’s like a second mom to me. Dad tells me stories of mom as I was only three when she died whereas Bianca died he was ten.

(A/N Nico was three and Bianca was five when Maria died so when Bianca dies and she’s twelve that means that Nico would be ten and yes I know how old they were cause I’m obsessed and I wanna die when I think about Nico’s horrible past.)

My mom died when an intense earthquake hit Venice, Italy and Bianca died when there was a shooting at her school. A teacher, two front desk operatives, and Bianca were shot when Bianca was at her locker because she forgot her science folder and her teacher had to get her back in the room because the PA system was under repair for one day and that happened to be that day. We had moved shortly after that. My father won the lottery and we flew to New York to live in a mansion on the outskirts of Long Island where my father could take the job offer to move his lawyering experience to a Long Island lawyering firm. He said the schools would be better and the lottery money wouldn’t last forever so he had to take that job. I see the reasoning now but at the time I just didn’t want to leave mom and Bianca. We haven’t visited them since because I wasn’t ready. Now I am or at least I think I am. My father is going to pay the required 4,000 - 6,000 dollars per grave to move it back to Long Island. My father’s getting new coffins too, nicer coffins then just what we could afford at the time. He won’t tell me these things, I only know the moving cost because I googled it. 

Dad wants to go together but I can’t wait. I get in my car and drive to a local floral shop. “Potrei avere due mazzi di giglio?” I ask the worker and she nods back at me. Lilies were their favorite. “Nico! Sei tu? Non ti vedo da così tanto tempo! preferiresti parlare inglese? Ti sento parlare quella lingua più comunemente in America.” I turn to see my old friend from elementary school. Sofia has changed quite a bit from elementary but at the same time she could not look more similar. She has short, straight black hair, she has amber eyes, she is now slightly taller than me. She has peach colored skin and as always her face is completely devoid of freckles. “Sofia! Yes, that would be best. I’m afraid I haven’t had time to brush up on my Italian in a while.” Sofia nodded and cane closer so we weren’t conversing across the small store. “So… Flowers, tux are you going to visit your mom and Bianca?” She met my eyes when I didn’t answer. “Oh, Nico.” She hugged me. “After you go meet up with me. This is my new number. Text me when you’re done and we can get some coffee or a snack.” She said to me as she handed me her number. 

(End of POV I can only handle so much)

He bit his lip. ‘They’re not really here it’s not like they’re gonna judge you.’ He said to himself as he stood in front of his mother and sister’s soon to be former graves. 

“Hey, mom, Bianca… I uh… I’ve been doing good… more than good actually… I’m in love with a boy, his name’s Will Solace and he has curly blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes above a million freckles. Yes, it’s a boy because I’m gay. I wish you could’ve been here to know the real me. I regret a lot of things I’ve done. I’ve been rude to people so they could feel my pain of losing you two. But Will’s showing me that everything’s going to be okay. He’s always there for me and he makes me feel like I matter. He’s not the only one though. Hazel is my little half sister and she’s as protective of me as you were Bianca. Dad fell in love again mom and from what he’s told me of you I know you’d be happy for him. I know you watch over us in heaven and I hope you like what I’ve become. Later you’ll meet Hazel and you’ll see dad. Persephone will be with him and you’ll get to meet her, she’s his new wife. I’ve made new friends. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Will, Lizzy, Lou Ellen, Mitchel, and a few others but those are the best.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Will. He turned his phone so the picture was facing the graves. “That’s Will.” He pulled up a picture of him and Will kissing then a picture of him and all of his friends. “I guess you know all of this already because you watch over us but I wanted you to hear it from me. Now that I’ve told you about me and Will I’m gonna tell everyone else.” Nico stepped forward and set down the flowers on his mother’s grave. “I love you mom.” He set the other bouquet on Bianca’s grave. “I love you Bianca.” 

When Hades got there with Hazel and Persephone Nico left to give them privacy. 

Where should we meet? ~ Nico

Pizzeria Bar Al Cupido, we can split a pizza. It’s close to the ferry that’ll take you from the Isola di San Michele cemetery back to the main land part of Venice. ~ Sofia 

Okay, sounds good. My treat. ~ Nico

“Hey Nico, how’re you holding up?” Nico shook his head as he sat down. “Can we talk about something else?” Sofia nodded but kept staring at him. “Sorry, but have you been working out?” Sofia asked, licking her lips. Nico has been hit on about twice. The first by a girl that he just brushed off and the second was from Will. Nico had been taking MMA classes per Hades’ instructions and he had toned muscles and he looked quite attractive in his tux. He had taken off the jacket and tie and left them in his car. He had also fixed his hair for once. Persephone had been up earlier and took a picture of him. Will would later insist to see it. “Yeah, I guess.” Sofia nodded and crossed her arms to make some things appear… bigger. “You’re a lot different than the boy a I used to know Nico. You’re deeper and more thoughtful. You’re hotter. I used to have a crush on you and now, well look at you.” Nico almost choked on the pizza he was eating. “Um… I uh-” He was cut off when Hazel came up to them. She was worried about her brother and used his GPS to find him. “I’m sure his boyfriend agrees with you.” Hazel said crossing her arms. “Oh, you must be Hazel! Um sorry about that I guess I just really missed you Nico. So are you gay or bi or what? Perché se sei bisessuale puoi lasciare quel ragazzo e divertirti con me se vuoi.” Nico was starting to get mad at Sofia and he stood up. “This should cover the pizza.” He pulled out twenty euros and set them on the table. “Voglio che tu sappia, io sono gay e amo la persona con cui sto uscendo e non lascerei mai quella persona per te. Addio Sofia.” He grabbed a slice of Pizza and stormed out. 

“Here, thanks for saving me.” Nico handed Hazel the slice of Pizza as they got in his car. “I’m guessing you took a cab so we can leave in my car right?” Hazel nodded. “So, what you said back there… you sounded pretty angry.” Nico didn’t respond. He kept his eyes on the road. “You know how Will and I are dating?” He glanced over at her to see her nod. “Well, we um… we said we loved each other.” “Oh.” Hazel grabbed Nico’s free hand. “Nico that’s great! When did this happen?!” Nico blushed at the memory and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “I had just told him I was leaving for Italy. I felt cramped in that school and I didn’t want to leave Will. I don’t know, it was like he read my mind. He lead me outside and after we got our bags he took me to a field of flowers and we exchanged ‘I love you’ s.” Nico was blushing throughout the story. He glanced nervously at his little sister when she didn’t respond. At first he thought she was having a panic attack until he saw the smile on her face. She was curled in a shaking ball with the biggest grin ever. ( fangirl attack ) “NICO THAT’S TOO CUTE!” Hazel had exploded out of her ball and was now jumping in her seat. Nico had to laugh at this behavior.

“Hey mom?” Hazel always calls Persephone mom. Persephone was there when Hazel was a baby. “Yes, Hazel?” Persephone turned her attention to the girl in front of her. “Can I borrow your laptop to check on my grades?” Persephone laughed at the pouty expression on her stepdaughter’s face. “Okay, okay. No puppy eyes Hazel.” Persephone said with a laugh while handing her her laptop. Hazel’s app wasn’t working for some reason.

Hazel was about to press the icon when she saw a folder that was labeled ‘Party’. She pressed on it and watched the footage of Nico and Will making out while they were both drunk at the end of the party. The only people who were still there were Calypso, Hazel, Will, Nico, and Hades and Persephone apparently. “Oh my god! I can’t believe Calypso knew this whole time! I need to send this to Will!” She took out her phone and plugged her phone into the device and downloaded the video on her phone before sending it to Will. She glanced at the time. It was around 1:00 PM which meant it was around 7:00 AM in New York. “Oh shoot.” The video hadn’t gone through and she realized her airplane mode was on because she had been playing a game that had too many adds so she had turned it on to play her game in peace. Hazel was glad it hadn’t gone through. She should talk to her brother first. 

Hazel went into the room that was her brother’s for the stay and saw him with a little smirk on his face as texted someone. “Hey, who’re you texting?” Hazel asked. She knew who it was before she even asked. “Will.” He replied glancing up up from his phone to look at her. He texted out one last thing before turning his phone off and sitting upright on his bed to look at his sister. “Why do you look so… giddy?” Hazel took out her phone and pulled up the video. “Looky what I found!” She showed him the video as he groaned and fell back on the bed. “If you showed that to Will I’ll kill you… Send it to me and delete it off of your phone please.” Hazel sighed but did as he asked. She felt guilty she had tried and failed to to show Will and this was a way of clearing her conscience.

 

Did you think I forgot about this? Never! I had been waiting for the perfect moment to bring up the party and this was as good as it gets without getting too carried away. I had to do a lot of research for this chapter. Tectonic plates under Venice, cemeteries in Venice, ferries to get to the cemetery, restaurants near said ferry boats, google translate and double checking that translation, and flowers associated with funerals, It was a lot but totally worth it. Here’s the tectonic plate info if you were wondering; “These two manmade events caused subsoil compaction and the rapid sinking of Venice. ... However, Venice is still subsiding at a much slower rate due to a natural process - tectonic plate subduction. Venice lies on a plate in the Adriatic that is being forced downwards and underneath another Italian plate.”


	10. Nico’s Arrival

“Nico get your butt out of bed, we’ve got a plane to catch!” Nico buried his face deep into his pillows as his sister continued to pester him. She sighed and for one hopeful moment he thought she might have given up. “Morning! Please tell your boyfriend to wake up from his nap?” It was around 1:00 PM in Italy meaning it was around 7:00 AM in New York. Hazel put her phone on speaker and left it on his pillow. “Hey Neeks! You gotta get up so Hazel won’t kill you!” Will teased. “She just wants to get back to Frank.” Nico grumbled, removing his face from his pillow. “Oh she wants to see her boyfriend, can’t you relate?” Nico smirked. “Frank’s great but I’d rather sleep a little longer.” He heard Will’s laugh on the other end. “I meant- I miss you… come back?” Nico blushed. “Hmmm…” Nico was already getting up and putting on his shoes. “Okay, fine. I guess I miss you too.” Hazel cooed at their little exchange as she handed her brother his suitcase. “Great, I’ll go get Jules Albert to help load, Thanks Will!” 

Will hung up with a small smile on his face. The flight would be around ten hours long. He was planning to pick Nico up from the airport, Jules Albert would take his bags home and Will would go get a surprise dinner with Nico. 

“Mr.Solace?” Will snapped out of his daydream and looked up at the teacher. “Yeah?” She smiled at him, a little concerned. “Who will be your duet partner and what song will you two sing?” Drew raised her hand. “I’m his partner!” Will actually stood up in protest. “Nico di Angelo is my partner and we’ll sing… um… Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons.” Drew stomped her foot. “That emo creep? Why not me? We belong together!” Mrs.Ella went to scold Drew but Will answered before she could say anything. “Drew please stop… We broke up because I’m gay please just stop. I’m not gonna date you again.” Will didn’t like talking about it. It was a gray area when he thought people wouldn’t accept him for who he was. He had used Drew as a beard. He hated himself for that no matter how big of a jerk she was, she was still a person and he felt bad for using her. “Yeah right, you’ll fall for me eventually!” Drew smiled. “No I won’t! I have a boyfriend!” Even if he felt bad he was still very much in love with Nico and he didn’t like that questioned. 

“Ms.Tanaka! Mr.Solace! Sit down and Ms.Tanaka it’s clear he doesn’t like you so stop interrupting the class. Now, Ms.Tanaka since you have our attention, who will be your duet partner and what song?” A few boys in the room raised their hands in volunteer. “I will be her partner. We will also sing Walking the Wire.” A boy in the back, Jordan declared. Drew shrugged and went back to examining her nails.

“Hey.” Jordan whispered to Drew as he moved to sit next to her. “What do you want?” Drew questioned. “I have some information you need to know, and I have a plan. Meet me in front of the science wing at lunch.” Drew opened her mouth to make a snarky comment and reject him but he interrupted her. “It’s about Will.” That seemed to shut her up and she agreed to meet with him. 

“Will do you know where Lou and Kayla are?” Cecil asked as Will sat down at their lunch table. “No, I-” Will was cut off when Reyna interrupted him. “William Solace, I need to speak to you in private. Right now.” “Oh crap.” Will was warned by Nico that when his friends found out about them that he would get the ‘don’t hurt him’ talk from all of them, the most intense one being from Reyna. He stood up and accompanied Reyna to an unoccupied section of a different lunch table. “Here’s what’s gonna happen.” Reyna started.

“What do you want Jordan?” Drew questioned before she was pulled into an unused classroom. “Scram Kayla, Lou.” Jordan said to the two girls who were making out on top of a table in the room. Lou grabbed Kayla’s shirt off of the ground and handed it to her. “Thanks…” Kayla said quietly. They stood there for a second just blushing before running out. “Listen Drew, you like Will and I like Nico. I was following Nico to confess my feelings when I saw them kissing. I have a plan to get them to break up and date us. You get Will and I get Nico and everyone’s happy. If we sing better than them but act humble about it we can be friends and get close. I’ll kiss Nico in front of Will and you’ll comfort him. He’ll realize he belongs with someone as loyal as you who wouldn’t leave him and Nico will realize I’ve been here all along and he’ll date me! It’s perfect!” Drew actually smiled at this. “That it is.” 

“You’re going to tell me what your intentions are with Nico.” Reyna continued. “Oh um… I really like him and I’m dating him and trust me neither of us will be ready for sex or anything sexual for a while and-” Reyna held up a hand to silence him. “Have you said I love you? How did this happen? Have you kissed?” Reyna breathed in and out a few times before Will answered. “Yes. He judo flipped me when I tried to hug him and I pulled him down and kissed him but he didn’t kiss back and then he kissed me in the bathroom which, I guess, answers your last question.” Reyna nodded and looked like she was about to question him more when Will was saved by the lunch bell. 

“Hey Will, mind if I sit with you? My partner's out sick today and Nico’s not quite back yet so yeah.” Will nodded. He had math and biology with Nico and in both he had been getting pretty bored without his boyfriend’s commentary. “How do you know Nico?” His boyfriend didn’t exactly like talking about his past so it was nice to meet someone who knew Nico before he finally built up the confidence to say something to him in that choir room. “Oh um… Nico and I are more like acquaintances. Nodding in the hallway and all that. We have physical ed together.” Will would kill to have physical ed with his boyfriend. He really wanted to see him in those shorts and t-shirt, Will bets he looks amazing! (Will bets Nico looks amazing in anything) “Oh uh cool…” Will blushed at the thought. Now Jordan had to do what he came to do, Drew was going to do the same with Nico when he got back. He had to talk down his crush so Will wouldn’t like Nico as much. “I know you two are dating by the way.” Will stiffened. “Oh uh… you do? You um… you haven’t told anyone right?” Jordan shook his head. “No, I was just wondering what you see in him.” Will actually beamed at this question. “So many things are perfect about him! He’s so sarcastic and he makes me laugh, on that note, have you heard him laugh? It’s music to my ears! He has this adorable thing he does with his face whenever he gets confused, he scowls at the floor and makes his lips all pouty, It’s the most adorable thing! And have you noticed the little golden flakes in those beautiful brown eyes? I almost fell over when I looked him in the eyes, good thing I was sitting. I’ve also noticed his hint of an accent which is, again, like music to my ears! And that’s just to start!” Jordan was mentally screaming, ‘yes, I have noticed that. What about his perfect lips? I wish I could kiss him like you do!’ But he couldn’t say that, he had to talk him down. “Yeah, um… He’s kind of a jerk and his sarcasm is pretty annoying don’t you think?” Will’s face fell. “W-what?” Jordan nodded and rolled his eyes in fake annoyance at the thought of Nico. “His laugh makes me want to rip off my arm just to have something to throw at him! And I’ve never seen Mr. holier-than-thou be confused, that smart ass! His eyes look like mud. How could you date such a jerk?!” He hated himself for saying that but- his thoughts were interrupted when he met Will’s eyes. They were full of anger. “Stop. Go away.” Jordan flinched. “Um… d-do you know how many names he calls people? Everyone he meets he’s rude to, even if they don’t deserve it! Even if they’re just saying hi! Even if they have a crush on him and are being so polite he’ll tell you to screw off!” Will’s glare softened and he was looking at Jordan concerned. “Do you like Nico? He’s pretty oblivious, he probably thought you were going to make fun of him.” Jordan blinked at him. “I- what? No! He’s awful!” Will sighed. “Listen, I know what you’re doing. I think he’s amazing and this isn’t working. Please leave me alone.” Jordan resisted the urge to spit in that guy’s face. He should be the one defending his boyfriend, not that guy! He huffed and moved back to his seat. 

Hey, only 5 more hours! How’re you holding up? ~ Will

Pretty good, about to take a nap after I finish my lunch. I can’t wait to see you. ~ Nico

Awwwwww! Me too Pretty Boy! Glad to know you’re eating! ~ Will

Nope, no, not happening! You can’t call me that. ~ Nico

Okay, how about Sweetheart? Honey? ~ Will

NO!!! Just stick to Neeks. ~ Nico

Okay darling. ~ Will

...Okay… ~ Nico

The weirdest thing happened. Some guy tried to get me to stop liking you! I think he just wants you to himself but I defended you! ~ Will

Oh… You still um… ~ Nico

I love you. You’re stuck with me forever darling. ~ Will

Good, but I don’t think he liked me. No one really likes me like that. ~ Nico

I’m living proof that that is not true. ~ Will

Okay well you’re the only one I guess. ~ Nico

Neeks, you are lovable and I am willing to fight you on that! ~ Will

Okay, any weapons? ~ Nico

Lol what kind of weapons? ~ Will

I don’t know… Knives? ~ Nico

How about we stick to our strongest muscle? ~ Will

Okay… that is? ~ Nico

Our tongues. Be ready. ~ Will

...Will… ~ Nico

You can’t back out now Neeks. ~ Will

Oh… okay… ~ Nico

I love you, gtg class is starting. ~ Will

Love you too, bye. ~ Nico

When Nico woke up from his nap Hazel and Hades had switched seats and the girls were talking in hushed voices with big smiles on their faces. When Hazel saw he was awake she tapped their stepmother and nodded towards Nico. Then they were both staring at him, beaming. “What?” Nico shifted uncomfortably. “Nico, what were you telling me in the car yesterday?” It took him a moment to realize. “Oh uh yeah… why don’t you tell her and I go back to sleep?” “But-” Hades cleared his throat. “Nico, we’re about to land. You slept five hours. Are you sleeping enough?” Nico shrugged and confessed he’d stayed up all night so he could sleep on the plane, explaining the nap. 

“It’s five already, where are they?” Percy complained. They were waiting for Nico next to baggage claim. Annabeth nudged him as Frank asked Piper if Hazel would like the flowers he had brought for her. “Stop complaining Percy, Leo and Jason have done enough already.” Calypso hit Leo on the back of his head when he went to protest. Jason turned slightly away from Calypso, ignoring her. Reyna was standing strong, using her phone to take pictures above her head of the crowd so she could see if the group was there. “There!” Reyna pointed to the picture then to the crowd. “Nico!” They turned their heads to see a tall blonde boy running up to their friend. Frank hadn’t noticed as he was walking nervously towards his girlfriend. The group shoved past all of the people, standing a bit away so they wouldn’t be too easily spotted.

“Hey! I missed you!” The blonde they had recognized as Will Solace beamed at their raven haired friend. “Same, I guess.” Nico was blushing slightly and had a small smile on his face. “What are those?” Nico asked, Will stared confused for a second before looking down at the bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots and Jasmines. “Oh uh… these are for you. See, the Forget-Me-Not stands for true love and hope that this,” he gestured between the two of them. “Will not be forgotten, and the Jasmine signifies love, elegance, and sensuality.” Will blushed and muttered that last word. “I love them… I love you.” Percy gasped as Calypso and Reyna shrugged like they already knew, which they did. “Come here darling, I seem to remember a fight that was promised.” Nico rolled his eyes but pulled Will in by placing his hand gently on the the taller boy’s neck. They fit so well together it might sound weird but Nico on his tiptoes and Will craning his neck to meet Nico’s lips was a beautiful sight. After they broke apart and a string of spit hung between their two tongues Reyna stepped forward. “Alright! That’s enough of that you two.” Nico almost fell over in surprise when he saw her and the almost was removed in the final draft because when he saw the rest of them he actually did fall over in surprise. “Wow Neeks, are you falling for me?” Will teased as he helped his boyfriend up. Nico pointed weakly in the general direction of the group. “Oh…” Will picked Nico up about an inch of the ground and stepped forward as Reyna was holding the flowers and Nico could no longer stand without Will’s support. “So, we’re dating.” Will stared down at Nico’s shoulder. 

“Well no shit Sherlock!”  
~ Percy

“I know. You guys were either too drunk to remember or maybe you left before that but I remember Nico and Will’s little make out session at the party very vividly.”  
~ Calypso

“Did you have to use tongue?”   
~ (very disgusted his like-baby-brother just made out with tongue) Jason

“Wow, I applaud that romantic bouquet! Nice touch on the kissing there Nico.”   
~ (fan girl) Piper

“Hazel told me.”   
~ Frank who had apparently been also watching

“Awwwwww! I kneeeeeewwww!”  
~ Hazel

“I got it on video.”  
~ Annabeth 

They all said at once. “Wait, what?” Annabeth shrugged. “I won’t post it on YouTube but it’s definitely going on my Instagram!” Will shook his head, he’d deal with that later. “Caly, what did you say?” Calypso shrugged. “That I knew? That they were either too drunk to remember or maybe left left before it happened but I remember Nico and your little make out session at the party very vividly?” Will nodded with glazed eyes and Nico pulled away from Will. Nico turned to look at his boyfriend and hugged up against him, looking into his eyes. “I’m sorry, I was gonna tell you…” Will smiled down at Nico and pecked his lips. “It’s fine, I really hope there was a video though.” Will grinned against Nico’s lips as he spoke. Nico pulled back and pouted. “No.” “Yes!” Hazel squealed behind them and waved her phone. “We will talk later.” Will pointed at Hazel and grinned. “Come on Neeks, let’s get your bags in the car and then I have a surprise.” Nico gestured to the already loaded car. “Done, let’s go.” Nico smiled at his shoes and took Will’s hand. “But- wait, we kinda had plans.” Percy complained. “No, you had plans, I said no.” The group slumped and Will smiled apologetically. “It’s fine, you guys go have fun, I’ll be fine.” He took the flowers from Reyna and handed them back to Nico. “Bye, see you tomorrow.” Will leaned down and pecked his boyfriend. “Will, wait…” Will smiled lopsidedly down at him. “It’s fine, we were just going to eat burgers in my mom’s car. You’re not gonna miss anything.” If Nico was being honest he’d much rather do that than go sleep over Piper’s house. “Well… why don’t you come with?” Will visibly brightened. “Really?” Piper shrugged. “I don’t see why not, but no funny business.” She teased. 

Piper’s penthouse was smaller than Nico’s mansion but he knew it was definitely on the larger side. After they settled on the couch they decided to watch a movie. After a lot of banter they chose ‘Hello, My Name is Doris’ on Netflix. Hazel and Frank were holding hands and touching thighs and shoulders. Piper was sitting in Jason’s lap with his arms wrapped around her. Annabeth and Percy were smushed together their shoulders, arms, legs, and waists were touching, Annabeth and Percy were the very codependent couple. Leo and Calypso had their legs tangled together while Leo’s arm was around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Will and Nico shared a reclining armchair that was reclined so Will was lying down with Nico on top of him as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Reyna was too absorbed in the movie to feel bad about the obvious coupledom that the group was displaying. They were a ways into the movie when Doris discovers he young crush has a girlfriend. There was quiet and a few sniffles. Nico turned to lay on his stomach to face his love. “Why are you crying?” Will fanned himself as he sniffles again. “It’s just- she loves him and he doesn’t,” sniffle “feel the same!” Will wiped his eyes as Nico pecked him on the cheek. “Will, that’s sweet but shut up and just watch the movie.” He kissed him on the lips this time and turned back around to watch the movie. “Humph.” Nico just snuggled closer to his boyfriend. They all cheered when she confessed her feelings but the tears came back when it was revealed that she didn’t and she just left instead. “What?! Are you kidding me?!” Percy threw three pieces of popcorn on the TV and booed. Jason did the same as Will reached for the tissues. “Guys, it’s just being realistic.” Nico crossed his arms. There was silence before Percy and Jason threw a little popcorn at him. He glared at them before glancing at Will who was holding some popcorn. “You do this, no more kisses.” Will pouted before putting the popcorn in his mouth, defeated. “Awwwwww!” They cooed.

Pretty much everyone had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV playing a different movie, Jurassic Park one was playing as Nico drifted off to sleep. Will poked him and he grunted in response. “Hey you, remember that duet thing?” Nico nodded slowly. “Well um… are you familiar with Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons?” Nico shrugged. “The love song why- oh… yeah okay… I’ll sing it with you.” He kissed his boyfriend goodnight.


	11. Threats

Why was it so warm? Usually it’s chilly when Nico woke up. He started to snuggle into the warmth but his eyes shot open wide when he realized he was holding someone’s hand. Nico looked up panicked.  
He calmed when he saw Will playing on his phone but still staying perfectly still so he wouldn’t wake Nico. Nico sighed in relief and Will met his eyes. “Hey, how’d you sleep?” Nico yawned and nodded in response. Will smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “Good.” 

Nico rolled his eyes but turned to he could watch what Will was doing on his phone. Will was playing as his sim and that made Nico snort. “Really? A doctor sim? Oh geez.” Will smirked. “My sim has a dream. What can I say?” Nico’s smile faltered when he saw a dark haired, pale sim in the same house as Will. He reached out and tapped the sim to see his name appear. “Oh uh…” Will looked slightly panicked but Nico just leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. “Thanks for making me taller.” Will laughed. “Yeah, that was just automatic.” Will leaned forward but Nico leaned back. “Then I take that kiss back.” Will smirked playfully. “Then take it back darlin’.” Nico leaned in and brushed their lips together. Will ran his hands through Nico’s hair gently pulling him deeper. Nico smiled against the kiss as he thought about his sim and Will’s. ‘In Will’s sim world we live together’ Nico thought. Will’s tongue brushed against his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Nico opened his mouth slightly and met Will’s tongue within his mouth. They danced in his mouth as Nico began to straddle Will’s waist. Will was now sitting up as his hands moved from Nico’s hair to his back and one hand on his cheek. Nico’s hands were in Will’s hair now. They pulled apart to catch their breath. “I guess you can keep it if it means that much to you.” Nico teased and began to kiss down Will’s neck. 

“Alright, keep it PG kids.” Percy commented from the kitchen. Hazel and Frank were still asleep on the couch but everyone else was sitting at the table as Leo and Calypso made breakfast. Nico jumped back and off of Will, blushing crimson. Will smiled apologetically at his boyfriend as he helped him up and they walked to the kitchen. “We only just found out their dating and already I feel like we’ve seen too much.” Jason commented as he stabbed at his eggs. Piper snickered. “The mom voice is back.” Jason rolled his eyes. “What time is it?” Frank asked as he and Hazel approached. “Like… OH MY GOD WE NEED TO GO!” Leo grabbed his bag and a few pancakes before running out. “He’s right, it’s 7:25.” Percy just kept eating until Annabeth forced him out of the door. “Well, there goes our ride Pipes.” Jason commented, grabbing his backpack. “Us too.” Will just gestured them to follow as they left. 

“Shotgun!” Piper said before being turned down. “Ah ah ah, front seat goes to the boyfriend.” Nico smirked before patting Will’s shoulder. “Right Will?” Will smiled mischievously. “Hmm I don’t know-” Nico kicked him lightly in the shin as a warning. “But then again, them’s the rules.” Nico took his hand in approval. “Damn, Jason why don’t you have that rule?” Piper asked. He cockily smirked. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” He teased as she rolled her eyes. Will just beamed. ‘Nico said he was my boyfriend in front of his friends!’ Will thought. 

When they entered the choir classroom Kayla and Austin squealed when they saw Nico holding Will’s hand. “What? When did this happen?” Kayla was now standing in front of them barading them with questions. “Sit down Solaces, di Angelo.” Choir was the third class of the day and since Nico had his second period on the other side of the school they were always either late or just in time. Yes, Will insisted on walking with Nico, he didn’t want him to lose his way. It was an excuse and they both knew it. 

(Brackets mean Nico’s singing, hashtags mean both of them, and nothing is Will)

“[Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?] Do you know the line that I'd walk for you? [We could turn around,] or we could give it up. # But we'll take what comes, take what comes. # [ Oh, the storm is raging against us now. ] If you're afraid of falling, then don't look down. [ But we took the step, ] and we took the leap. #And we'll take what comes, take what comes. # Feel the wind in your hair. [ Feel the rush way up here. ] #We're walking the wire, love. We're walking the wire, love. We're gonna be higher, up. We're walking the wire, wire, wire. # There's nights we had that just walk away. [ And there's tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade. ] It's the price we pay when it comes to love. # And we'll take what comes, take what comes. # Feel the wind in your hair. [ Feel the rush way up here. ] # We're walking the wire, love. We're walking the wire, love. We're gonna be higher, up. We're walking the wire, wire, wire. So look out down below. Look out down below. Look out down below. Walking the wire, wire, wire. So look out down below. # Oh, I'll take your hand when thunder roars. [ And I'll hold you close, I'll stay the course. ] I promise you from up above # that we'll take what comes, take what comes, love. We're walking the wire, love. We're walking the wire, love. We're gonna be higher, up. We're walking the wire, wire, wire. So look out down below. Look out down below. Look out down below. Walking the wire, wire, wire. So look out down below. We're walking the wire. We're walking the wire. We're walking the wire, wire, wire. # ” 

Nico and Will stared into each other's eyes and leaned in. Mrs. Ella coughed before their lips could meet prompting Nico to blush like a tomato and Will to rub the back of his neck. Will took Nico’s hand and was surprised when he didn’t pull away. Mrs. Ella smiled, deeming it much more appropriate. 

As Drew and Jordan sang they put on a little performance as they did planned dance numbers. They tried their best to get attention from Nico and Will but they were off in their own little world. Will muttered sweet nothings in Nico’s ear as Nico laid against his boyfriend. Drew sang Nico’s part and Jordan sang Will’s. Drew had only joined choir because of Will so she didn’t do so well as she clearly didn’t practice the singing part of it, and she forgot a few lines but she made up for it with her killer dancing. Alas, it was not dance class so she got off with a slap on the wrist instead of praise.

As Will dragged Nico to the lunchroom, he wanted to go get McDonalds, they were cornered by some shady kids. “Di Angelo, what’s this I hear about you joining some stupid choir?” Nico stood in front of Will, stone faced. “I can explain Minos.” Will recognized that name. Minos was a senior and he ran the school gang, the Ghosts. They vandalized, did and sold drugs. Will wanted to throw himself in front of Nico and save his boyfriend but Nico glanced at him, pleading him to stay out of it. “And you haven’t been showing up to the meetings.” Will had watched Nico out of the corner of his eyes as soon as he saw him. He harbored a crush on the boy for a long time and he had noticed him hanging with a shady crowd when he wasn’t with his other friends. Will had turned the other cheek because he knew if he got too involved- no, he was with Nico now and he wanted to know. “I’ve been busy.” Nico said, gripping Will’s hand even tighter. Minos laughed. “It’s fine for now, but if you don’t start attending the meetings and reaffirm your alliance, your boyfriend won’t be.” Nico let go of Will’s hand and stepped forward. “Don’t you dare-” the two boys standing on either side of Minos shifted so the guns in their jackets were visible. “You heard me, you knew there was no quitting when you joined and you’ve been the most committed member since. Now, pass me a joint so I don’t whoop your sorry ass.” Nico shook his head. “I don’t have any.” Will actually sighed in relief. So his boyfriend didn’t actually do drugs, that was a huge relief. “Well that explains it! You’re no fun without some drugs in you, come on we’ll get you some marijuana.” Nico shook his head. “Your boyfriend can come too. And if you choose not to…” He gestured to the guns. Nico began to walk away with them, shooing Will away apologetically. 

Will caught up with them. No matter how mad he was about the situation he wasn’t going to let his boyfriend go in there alone. Apparently they went in the separate, outside gym closet that was unused and hidden behind some trees. Minos pulled out some keys but Nico was already on it, unlocking and opening the door. He gestured for Will to go in. Minos went in before he could as Will crossed his arms and entered Nico felt the itch to stop- no it was too late now. Minos handed Nico a joint and his offer to Will was politely declined. Nico wasn’t so lucky to have the privilege to decline. “He never did do the hard stuff.” Minos scoffed more than assured to Will. “He got the occasional weed and threw the marijuana in the trash.” Will nodded and took the joint from Nico. “He’s not gonna smoke this.” Will stated. Minos laughed. “Then you’ll have to.” Nico took it back and threw it at Minos. “Don’t.” Minos laughed but pocketed the marijuana for later. “I have a few suggestions if you want Pretty Boy here to not get hurt. You can, and this’ll be awkward as he’s right here, but you can dump him as he’s obviously made you go soft, you can do everything I ask and hope I forgive you, or I could have you beat up as a warning instead of your boyfriend but you’ll have to do the first two anyways.” Nico shook his head and glanced at Will. “I… I, Nico di Angelo, challenge you for the position of Ghost King.” Nico declared. Minos narrowed his eyes. “Big mistake, I accept your challenge. This’ll be a walk in the park. I’ll scar you for this di Angelo, you and Solace.” 

Will practically bolted from the building when they left and Nico couldn’t blame him. “Hey, I’m so sorry I-” Nico caught up to him and was cut off. “Stop, I can’t believe… Y-you did drugs! And you didn’t tell me! And now you’re going to duel some dickhead for a position where you literally lead a high school gang! The Ghosts are the worst.” Nico couldn’t help but want to defend the Ghosts. He knew now wasn’t a good time and they had a bad reputation but he knew if they had a good leader they wouldn’t literally be forced to do drugs at every meeting. “Will… I suck, I thought if I ignored it it might go away but that was foolish. I love you… I didn’t want you to get hurt. I don’t know what I just got us into but if you go out of town for a couple weeks maybe...” Will sighed and took his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m not leaving you… don’t get me wrong, I’m still mad as hell but I’m not leaving. I’m gonna go to lunch… are you coming?” Will sounded defeated in his offer. He was furious but after that he wasn’t going to leave Nico alone, even at lunch. “We should’ve gone to McDonalds…” Nico muttered.

 

Hey guys! I know this was short but I feel pretty bad from a lack of sleep and I’ve been busy these past few days… weeks (?) up in Minnesota with my cousins but I’m back now and I have a plan for the next chapter. Again, sorry this was short, love you guys! Byeeee!


	12. Lunch Date

After lunch Nico thought Will would bolt to his next class, but even though Will wouldn’t look at him in the eye, he joined their hands. “What?” Will asked as Nico looked at him confused. “Your next class is on the other side of the school…” Will’s stone faced expression faltered. “Nico… I’m gonna walk you to class, I’m gonna walk you to your car, even if it makes me late I’ll walk you to all of your classes until this is over.” “No! Will, don’t be late for me!” Will stared down at him and Nico could see the concern in his eyes. “I’m staying by your side.” Nico couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. “I love you, you know that?” Will nodded and squeezed his hand as they started walking. “I love you too…” he muttered under his breath. 

“William!” It has been a week since the incident on Monday, it was now Saturday, and so far Will’s missed a class and has been late to four classes each day since. “Hmm?” Will was trying to do his homework but he kept getting distracted. He wanted to talk to Nico and ask about the challenges but he wasn’t ready to talk. He had asked Will if they could talk tomorrow and go grab lunch and he agreed. He couldn’t figure out how he should respond to the situation or what he should say. “You are grounded!” He whipped his read around to see his mother staring at him pointedly. “What? Why?” She scoffed and sat on his bed. “You skipped class and you’ve been late to 28 classes!” Will ducked his head. “You know, I can’t help but notice you’ve gotten in a lot of trouble since you started seeing that boy, what was his name? Nick?” Will glared down at his hands. “Nico hasn’t done anything. He tells me to get to class every time I might be late.” She shook her head. “Fine. What’s going on Will?” He sighed heavily. “Nico was bullied a few times and we, me and Nico’s other friends, told them to back off… I’ve been walking him to all of his classes because I’m scared they’ll come back again…” he glanced up at his mother to see a concerned expression upon her face. He sighed inwardly in relief that she believed his lie. She patted him on the back and ruffled his hair. “If they do come back Nico is capable enough to report to the principle or to a teacher. You’re still grounded for a week though.” Will actually stomped his foot in protest. “But-” She shushed him and gave him a stern look. “Get to class on time, then we can talk about butts.” She smiled teasingly at him and ruffled his hair again. 

Hey, sorry.  
-Will

Wdym?  
-Nico

I can’t go tomorrow.  
-Will

Oh, it’s fine.  
-Nico

Okay, good. I gtg do my homework. Bye, ily.  
-Will

Nico squeezed his phone tightly before throwing it on his bed. He had done his homework and was watching The Office on his laptop while staring at his phone in case Will texted him. He clenched his fists and punched his pillow. “What’s wrong?” Hazel, who had been watching the show with him, asked. “God damnit! I was gonna apologize and take him to a romantic place so he would be in a good mood! This sucks!” She gave him a confused look before snatching the phone out of his hands. “What happened? It couldn’t of been that bad, he said ‘ily’ right?” Nico froze before snatching back his phone. “It’s none of your business Hazel! Go away!” He pushed her out of his room and locked his door before grabbing his phone and dialing an all too familiar number. “Nico, I was wondering when I’d hear from you again! I thought you chickened out of the challenges!” Nico thought if he was in a cartoon there would be smoke coming out of his ears. “No. When should we do the challenges?” He heard silence on the other end. Minos was disappointed Nico wasn’t quitting and he couldn’t torment him but in the end he sighed in annoyance. “We’ll let you know.” The line went dead and Nico threw his phone once more. 

“Where the heck do you get off? My brother is having some weird sort breakdown in the other room because of you! You better have a good explanation or I’m calling Reyna!” Hazel yelled into her phone. She was mad at the couple and was taking out all of it on someone who was just canceling plans for all she knew. “What? Hazel? Is Nico okay? I’m gonna call him!” “Don’t!” He paused. “Why not? You said he’s not okay!” Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’ll just put up his walls if you ask.” Will nodded to himself knowing she was right. “What did you do to him?” She repeated in the coldest voice she could muster. She liked Will and she didn’t like acting like this to him but she wanted him to know that she would defend her brother if need be. “I got grounded so I cancelled our lunch date…” Will sighed guiltily. “What else?” Will gripped his phone nervously. “What do you mean?” Hazel rolled her eyes. “My brother is the embodiment of acting fine when you’re really not. I know there’s something else so what is it?” Will mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘damnit’ before speaking up. “We got in a fight a while ago and we were gonna talk it out over lunch. He’s probably mad because I cancelled and he thinks I’m avoiding it.” Hazel hummed in acknowledgment. “Call him and tell him you were grounded. Plan a new date so he knows you aren’t avoiding it.” Will was shocked at the good advice he got from her. As if reading his mind, she responded with; “I learned from hanging out with Piper and Mitchell. Mitchell gets in fights with Austin.” Will laughed. “Tell me about it. It’s because he doesn’t know how to be romantic. He thinks suggesting they have sex more than usual is romantic.” Will rolled his eyes at the memory of that fight as Hazel laughed on the other line. “Call him or I will.” Hazel instructed softly. “I will. Bye Hazel.” “Bye Will!” She said cheerfully before hanging up.

‘When all of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one the wonderful part of the mess that we made we pick ourselves undone’ came softly from Nico’s phone. Will had shown him that song when they were waiting for math to start. Of course this was before their fight and when Nico made it his new ringtone for Will in place of Life is a Highway, he thought it would hold more meaning. It had a bittersweet effect on the current situation. “Hey, Neeks…” Will’s voice on the other end was soft and full of caution. “Hey.” Nico tried to sound nice but he was scowling at the floor. “I just wanted to let you know I only cancelled cause I was grounded. I was hoping we could drive to McDonalds or something on Monday during lunch.” Nico dropped his phone in shock. Will heard a loud sound on the other end. “Nico?” He heard shuffling before Nico was back, spouting things nervously into the phone. “Yes! Yeah! That works! Um I-” Hades was calling up to him, telling him to come downstairs. “I… I have to go… I love you Will.” He hung up after Will said his goodbyes. 

“I’m taking your sister to her MMA class. I’ll be back in a hour with groceries and Hazel. Don’t do anything stupid.” So, like any sensible teenager that was left alone would do, he did something stupid. 

Will was reading one of his medical textbooks or, at least, trying to. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of his boyfriend. Some bad, most good. Some were of Nico doing drugs as he vandalized a hospital wall. The good we’re surprising to Will. The boy had always thought his boyfriend was hot and attractive but a gang leader, that turned him on. He shook that thought away and realized he had been writing Nico’s name on his textbook. He sighed and went to put the book away. “I still can’t believe you choose to read those in your free time Solace.” Will jumped, dropping his textbook on the ground with a loud thump. He whipped his head around to see a grinning Nico sitting on his windowsill. “But-” “Yeah, I ripped off that netting, screen protector thing but it was worth it to see your reaction.” Will peered curiously at the brown eyed beauty that sat before him. “But-” “I saw your mom leave with little grocery tote bags. She won’t be back for around another hour. I-” Will cut him off with a kiss. “I’m glad you came.” Nico blushed and nodded. “Me too.” He said as he climbed out of the window. “Where’re you going?” Will asked as Nico walked straight for his door. When Nico didn’t respond, he huffed and followed the Italian. He grinned when Nico opened the door to a McDonald’s bag that he had placed before he climbed into Will’s window. “You said you couldn’t come to lunch so I brought lunch to you.” He rubbed his neck nervously as Will smiled lovingly at him. 

“No!” “Yes!” Will rolled back laughing. “I can’t believe Percy was stupid enough to kiss the teacher’s hand!” Nico cackled. “Can’t you though? He said they had been talking about royalty. Yeah, that’s a good excuse.” He said sarcastically. After Will’s laughter died down, Nico shifted nervously. “Speaking of royalty… our situation…” Will snorted. “How is this related to royalty?” Nico smiled nervously and shifted to grab and nervously rub Will’s hand. “I don’t know… Ghost King?” Will’s smile fell. “Oh, that situation.” Nico nodded. Nico loved talking to Will. He also loved when things were silent, it was always comfortable. Now it was awkward and Nico just wanted to cuddle up with his boyfriend and forget the situation. “So, you’re really planning on doing this huh?” Nico huffed. “I didn’t really have a choice Will.” “I know but why did you even join in the first place? It’s just so stupid!” Nico was glaring at Will. “It’s not like it’s black and white William. It was one of the greyest areas in my life. It wasn’t like I had Bianca to tell me that it was bad.” Will gasped. “Nico I-” He stopped as Nico shook his head. “Just drop it.” Will nodded. Once again, the silence was back. “Damnit Will, I’m lucky you love me aren’t I?” Will was shocked to see Nico shaking as tears streamed down his face. “Hey, it’s okay… I’m the lucky one. I’m sorry I got so mad. It’s just… you’re perfect, and beautiful, and you have the greatest personality. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Will had moved closer to the boy and hugged him. “Will, I did something stupid.” Will pulled away just enough to look at Nico. “I’m sure it couldn’t be that bad?” Nico could hear the uncertainty in his voice. “I may have contacted Minos about the challenges?” Will laid his head on his shoulder. “That was pretty stupid.” He said, defeated. He pulled away and looked at his boyfriend. “But it’s nothing we can’t get through.” Will said with the most certainty Nico had heard him have for their whole conversation. He couldn’t help it, he leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance in the kiss as their hands gripped to anything and everything they could grab, hoping to tether themselves to reality. “Will, Kayla, I’m home!” They broke apart grinning like two idiots in love. “I like being able to talk to you again, see you on Monday sunshine?” Will nodded as Nico ducked out of his window. 

“Why do you have two happy meals in here William?” Will’s smile faltered when his mother walked in and saw his lunch. “Uh…” Naomi rolled her eyes. “If grounding is not enough, do I need to contact Nico’s father?” Will shook his head rapidly. “Then don’t give me a reason to.” She booped his nose before kissing his cheek. “Come help with dinner will you? Austin’s out with Mitchell and you know Kayla can’t cook if her life depended on it.” Will looked towards the clock, they had been talking for two hours. “Yeah, I’m coming.” He smiled down at his feet. “I’m happy we can talk so naturally again too Neeks.” He whispered to himself.


	13. A/N

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YA BOI IS GOING TO WASHINGTON DC AND NYC THIS SPRING BREAK!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAYYYYY EARLY WARNING BUT I PROBS WONT BE UPDATING ALL OF SPRING BREAK I know that’s really far away and I’ll be updating until then and after but I wanted to let y’all know! 

I was watching Steel Magnolias and it’s bringing out my southern accent- god I sound so different with it! It’s not bad I just sound different! 

I had an experience with a writer recently where I was attacked for a comment in which I had basically said “I love your fic! I didn’t like the previous Jasico stuff but u know, I LOVE UR FIC I’m just an honest person that’s all! Please keep writing, I love your work!” I was attacked and I wanted to let y’all know I won’t do that. Even if you say “your writing sucks” I appreciate that you took time out of your day to read my work in the first place and I probably will say just that, or if you’re really rude about it, just ignore your comment! I love to hear from you and I try to check my inbox/comments everyday if I can! I thrive on constructive criticism and suggestions! I get a lot of writer’s block and it helps a lot! 

Thank you! -A


	14. Just Friends

“What do you think they’ll do?” Nico shrugged as Will grabbed his books from his locker. “Probably slip me a note in class or something, maybe shoot me in the leg with an engraved bullet that has the time and place.” Nico laughed lightly when Will’s expression morphed to terrified. Will elbowed him. “Not funny.” Nico grabbed his elbow before sliding his hand down to hold Will’s. “It was kinda funny.” He squeezed Will’s hand.

Will and Nico came home to maid central. Will had told his mom he and Nico had a biology project to work on. That project was to watch Netflix with your boyfriend and cuddle. “Dad? Persephone?” Nico called out, causing the five maids decorating the foyer to look his way before one of them spoke up. “Mr. di Angelo is in his study.” Nico nodded, a little dazed. “What’s going on?” Will asked, squeezing his hand. “Let’s go ask my dad.” As they walked, Nico stopped suddenly. “What is it?” Nico’s eyes were wide and he was staring off to the left towards where the maids were setting up a beautiful guest bedroom. “Oh no. Deme- I mean, grandma’s coming.” Nico began to rant in Italian as Will rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. “Language Nico! Comportati Nico o sto mandando Will a casa. Come with me and I’ll explain.” Will hid his laughter as he guessed Nico had cussed in Italian. “I came out to see why someone was yelling and, of course, it was you cussing out your grandmother.” Nico huffed and crossed his arms. “She’s not- ugh am I right though? Is she coming to visit?” Hades looked pained as he nodded. “She said she has a few surprises for us.” Nico looked at Will with a gaze full of sorrow. “Another surprise? I thought we told her to stop.” Hades scoffed before standing up. “She never listens, you know that. Leave my office now please, I have some work. Oh and William? It’s probably best if you avoid this family while Demeter is visiting.” And just like that they were being pushed out of his office as Will began to panic. 

“Demeter- erm, I mean grandma- is probably homophobic. She also is way too… how to put this? Controlling, rude to strangers, and she hates my father so much it’s not even funny.” Will nodded slowly as he processed what he was being told. He was forced out of his daze by his phone ringing. “Hey mom, what’s up?” “Will, you’re still grounded but… well, I might have a date tonight? I don’t know when I’ll be home and Kayla and Austin are both at friends’ houses, so… can you sleep over at Nico’s?” Will beamed. “Yes! I mean, I’ll have to ask but- Neeks is it okay if I sleep over?” He nodded, blushing. “He says it fine!” “William Solace don’t try any funny business. I have to go get ready, Love you bye!” Will said his goodbyes and hung up. “It’ll be nice to have one last night with you before we’re forever separated by the wall of homophobia brought by my grandmother.” Will snorted. “I thought I was the overdramatic one.” Nico rolled his eyes before pulling him towards his room. “Oh, you are. You’ll probably get so sentimental about how this’ll be the first time you see my room. Even at the party we stayed mostly downstairs.” Will stopped. “This’ll be the first time I see your room.” He repeated excitedly before pecking Nico’s cheek. “I can’t wait!” He ran off into a hallway and Nico watched him go, stop, and come back moping. “I don’t know where I’m going.” Nico smirked before leading him down a separate hallway to his room.

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t have met at school.” Drew complained. Jordan rolled his eyes at her complaining. “Because I didn’t want to be overheard by anyone. You haven’t done what I said.” She scoffed and examined her nails. “It’s not exactly at the top of my list of things to do. I don’t feel like talking to that emo boy.” “I know, but if you talk bad about Will to Nico, then you’ll be one step closer to dating Will which is at least on the top five of your list.” She nodded and smirked. “One step closer to kissing the hottest boy in school.” Jordan stopped himself from arguing that Nico was the hottest. “Fine.”

“She’s gonna get here tomorrow.” Nico collapsed on his bed as he groaned. “Her surprises are never good.” He adjusted so his head was in Will’s lap. “Wanna y’all about it?” Will asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Not now, later.” Nico said sleepily. Will laughed softly at this adorable angel before him. “How Long is she staying?” Nico shrugged. “That’s one of the bad things about her, she’ll come down planning on staying for a week and then three have gone by and she has barely begun to pack up.” Will bent down, rather uncomfortably, to kiss Nico’s forehead. “Is someone sleepy?” He whispered sweetly before sitting back up. “Not enough to not want a proper kiss.” He moved to sit in Will’s lap and kissed him slowly. “I love you Will.” Will hummed against his lips. “Ditto that Neeks.” He said as Nico peppered his face with kisses. “Affectionate are we?” Nico smiled. “I missed you, I didn’t like when we weren’t talking.” Will pouted. “We talked.” Nico pecked his lips again. “I know, but it was different.” Will hugged him through their kiss. As Nico ran his hands through Will’s hair, he licked the other boy’s lip, asking for entrance. Immediately his mouth opened, granting said entrance. “Keep your hands to yourselves, we got a problem.” They whipped their heads around to see a panicked Hazel in the doorway. 

“Nico! Come down here and hug your grandma!” Nico froze when he saw his grandmother in the foyer. Hazel had to push him a little to tear him from his daze. “Mother, I thought you were coming tomorrow.” Demeter glared at Hades. “That’s Demeter to you Hades. I got in early, am I not allowed to surprise my grandchildren?” Persephone hurried forward, hugging her mother. “Persephone! My darling daughter, again I ask that you meet some of the young men who work for me?” Persephone laughed before returning to her husband’s side and kissing his cheek. “I’m afraid I’m still in love with Hades.” She joked before pecking his cheek again, softening his glare. Demeter nodded sadly before pointing at Will. “Who’s this?” At first Will just saw her as a loving grandmother, but now, having her questioning gaze trained on him, he froze. “This is Will.” Nico went to stand by his side. “Yes, William was just leaving.” Hades gave Nico a pointed look which was rewarded back with a defiant glare. “Actually, he's staying the night.” “Neeks it’s fine.” Will whispered to his boyfriend. “Hades, forcing out a guest? I never expected any less from you.” Hades glared at his feet. “The more the merrier.” Nico smirked and nudged Will’s side. “If you’re staying, you have to introduce yourself to the grandmother from hell.” Hazel whispered to Will. “Nice to meet you Ms, I’m William Solace.” He said cheerfully, shaking her hand. “Nice tower you William, it’s nice to see that Nico has friends!” Will chuckled nervously. “It’s nice to be his- um- friend.” 

 

I’m sorry that this chapter was scattered but I have plans for future chapters so don’t worry!


	15. Reminders of the Past

“I don’t like him.” Persephone rolled her eyes. “I know mother, you constantly remind me of that.” Demeter gave her daughter a pointed look. “Not Hades, I hate that man. I’m talking about that blonde boy.” Persephone was shocked by this, Will was a kind boy who cared about her stepson. “He reminds me of that awful boy who tried to woo you back when you went to high school.” She scoffed. “Apollo? Just because he’s blonde doesn’t mean he’s anything like him. The only thing those two have in common, other than looks, is their interest in medical stuff.” She bent down to water her flowers as her mother pestered her. Demeter huffed. “I’m going back inside, I’ll prove that William is just like that awful ex boyfriend of yours.” “Blonde is a very common hair color mother!” Persephone called back. 

“My mom wants to know what time I’m coming home tomorrow.” Will whispered to Nico, who was trying to explain to Annabeth over text that he couldn’t help her with her date night outfit just because was gay, and she should just ask Piper. He gestured for Will to hand over the phone. “Hello Ms.Solace… Yes, sorry, Naomi… That project is taking a bit longer than we thought and Will and I were just wondering if he could stay the weekend… Yes, I will personally see to it that he gets to class on time all week starting Monday… Thank you Ms.Sola- I mean Naomi, goodbye!” He handed the phone back over. “Now you don’t have to leave.” Nico snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “What about your grandmother? Didn’t your dad say-” “I want her to love you so when I tell her about our relationship, she won’t reject the invite to our wedding in the future.” Will raised his eyebrows before smiling brightly. “Our wedding, eh?” Nico rolled his eyes as a small smile formed on his face. “Shut up Solace.” Will snickered. “I think you mean Solace-di Angelo.” Nico kissed him before resting their foreheads together. “Let’s try to get through school first okay?” He teased. “I’m gonna go start dinner, wanna help?” Will nodded, in a sort of a happy daze.

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Will says, kissing his cheek as Nico stirs his sauce. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I cannot cook, I’m just making the sauce.” Will nodded and, as if on cue, Nico dropped the spoon. “I need to make the noodles, shit!” He began putting dough into a machine, waiting for little noodles to come out. “Handmade spaghetti?” Will questioned as he smirked. “Of course.” Nico said before whipping his head around. “I don’t want people to know I cook alright?” Will shrugged. “I don’t know why you want to hide it, but your secret is safe with me.” Will then proceeded to wipe some flour on Nico’s nose. “How did you find flour?” Will smiled before pecking his boyfriend on the lips. “Romantic convenience, Neeks.” Nico rolled his eyes before instructing Will to continue stirring his sauce as he tended to his noodles.

“Hades, solved any cases?” Demeter asked dryly as Nico served out the dinner onto their plates. “I’m a layer, not a detective. But, I did get a man to confess to murder in court a few days ago.” He added proudly, earning a pat on the back from his wife. “He worked hard on that case!” Persephone smiled as Demeter rolled her eyes. “Nico, dear, what’s going on in your life? I’ve barely had time to talk to my favorite grandson!” Nico shrugged as he sat down next to Will, squeezing his hand under the table. “A girlfriend perhaps?” Nico cringed a bit. “Why don’t we pray?” Will offered weakly. Nico smiled thankfully over at Will. After that prayed and they had discussed Hazel’s plans for the future with Frank, it circled back to Nico. “I have this college friend of mine, wonderful woman with just the nicest daughter. She’s a year older than you Nico, but I’m sure you two would hit it off! Oh, or there’s this girl who used to be my neighbor. Her parents were so kind, she’s your age and she lives somewhere near here now! I’m sure I could set you two up.” Nico glared down at his plate. “Mother, why are you pressuring this poor boy to find love? He already-” Hades cut her off with a sharp look as did Nico. “Already what?” Everyone was silent until Demeter clapped her hands excitedly. “Nico has a girlfriend! This is grand! When shall I meet her?” Demeter waited for an answer that never came, instead she was met with this response. “You’ve already met him.” Nico said quietly. “It’s not… no… That blonde boy?!” She jutted out her thumb, pointing to Will. “Yes, he’s staying with us this weekend too.” Hades literally face palmed. “But-” “Is this because he’s a boy? Because in your weird, demented world two boys can’t fall in love?! I was wrong before, I don’t care about what she thinks Will, let’s go.” With that, Will was dragged up the stairs carrying both of their plates.

“I’m sorry.” Nico whispered as they sat down on his bed. Will outstretched his arms, but instead of a hug Nico fell onto his lap. Will ran his fingers through his hair as they continued to eat.

“I have a sense about these things! I bet you anything they’re at least related!” Persephone grabbed her mother’s arm and pulled her away from the table. “I’ve had enough of this, stop assuming everyone is gonna cheat and lie. Will’s a good kid and Nico loves him, go apologize or please… leave.” Demeter looked surprised at this. “What?” Persephone shook her head. “Go apologize to my son or leave my home. I don’t appreciate you coming in here, judging us, and making people upset.” “O-okay.” 

Demeter walked up the stairs and stopped abruptly when she heard laughter. She opened the door to Nico’s room, but they didn’t notice. “Come on, please?” Nico shook his head, giggling. “No, that’s too… romantic.” Will cracked a smile. “I’m romantic!” He kissed his cheek. “Don’t I know it.” He rolled his eyes “Please? I love you!” Will kisses his nose. “Fine, but just this once.” Will smiled and started poking around in his spaghetti. He pulled out a long noodle with his fork before putting one end in his mouth and offering the other end to Nico. Demeter watching as they pulled a Lady and the Tramp. Their lips met and she decided she should just leave them be for a bit. “Demeter?” In the process of closing the door it had creaked rather loudly. “You need to put some WD 40 on that…” she mumbled. “I came to apologize for what I said.” Nico stared blankly at her before blurting out something rather stupid. “But you’re homophobic?” She laughed at this. “Oh no, I’m far from homophobic. Your grandmother was with her share of people back in her good days, occasionally a woman caught my interest.” She shrugged as both of their jaws dropped in surprise. “Then why-” “It’s not your genders… It’s Will. He reminds me very much of a very bad man. They look so much alike… Persephone dated a man back in high school, he cheated on her constantly but his charm won her over. Eventually she met Hades and broke it off with him, he wasn’t too upset though. I remember him just shrugging before calling one of his many hookups when he had left the room. I had felt bad for that boy at first. He had fallen in love a year before and his lover had died, he blamed himself…” she shook her head. “If you trust him… I accept your decision, keep an eye on him.” She stopped and stared at Will coldly. “I showed Apollo and he never spoke to my family again. Don’t try anything or I’ll have you moved out of New York.” With that she turned and left. Nico grinned at his boyfriend who was stiff with terror. “She approves, I’m gonna take these plates down.” Will nodded blankly. Nico kissed him, pulling him back to reality. “I’ll come with you.” Will responded sheepishly. Nico rolled his eyes. “Come on Solace.”

 

Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to add more but I thought it all came to a nice ending there, next chapter will be more gory so look out!!


	16. Comfy Fake Vampire Teeth Don’t Exist

( A/N : OK, quick thing. School’s been busier than I expected since I’m no longer allowed to have Cs and I’m not the best in math. It’s been hard for me to keep up in math so I can no longer go to the library during lunch and write. My friends will either text me to come and eat lunch with them or I’ll be finishing up homework. Not to mention with my hectic theatre rehearsals I only have had time for school and those very few relaxation moments where I can kick back and watch a few episodes of Hotel Hell while I check my grades and do my homework. I used to hate showering and did it every other day but now I use it as an excuse to relax and get away from the work. I had to stop myself from taking a shower an hour after I had already taken one just so I wouldn’t waste water. The only time I have to write is late at nights and I’m trying to fix my sleep schedule. Eventually I’ll have it fixed and I’ll get to bed early and have an hour to write in the mornings before school starts. I’m so sorry I’m making you wait, and suggestions really do help. Hope you like my new chapter! )

 

“You want me to do what?” Will kissed his cheek. “Come on, it’ll be fun!” It was eight in the morning on a Saturday. Nico was snuggled against Will as he tried to sleep the rest of the morning away. Will, however, had other plans. “Halloween’s gonna be here soon, I have a list of things we need to do to get ready!” Nico groaned and buried his head further into Will’s chest. “Can’t we sleep a little longer?” Will seemed to contemplate this. “No, cause ‘a little longer’ is code for: start the day at noon.” “Mmhmm, that sounds perfect…” Nico began to drift off. “Well, I’m gonna get up and get ready for the day.” Will said, tearing himself away from his boyfriend’s embrace. He smirked as Nico groaned. “No, come back! I wanna snuggle with my boyfriend!” Will blushed a light shade of pink at this. “What was that?” He snickered. “Nothing. I wanna sleep and you took all the warmth away, meanie.” Will rolled his eyes. “Please get up? I have a fun day planned!” Nico actually sat up. “It’s the weekend!” He exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him. “Now you’re already halfway to getting out of bed!” Will clapped before pulling him out of bed. “I’m gonna go get dressed in your bathroom, be dressed when I come back please!” Will grabbed a sweater, new underwear, and a pair of jeans from his bag before heading out the door. “You’re lucky I love you!” Nico called to him. “I know, love you too!” Will called back.

That’s how Nico was was forced to be dragged through a horridly orange pumpkin patch at too-early AM by his boyfriend in an equally as horrid orange sweater with a jack-o-lantern’s face on it. “Why are these ones so deformed?” Will hushed him before picking up the long, green pumpkin. “You’ll hurt its feelings.” He scolded before rubbing the pumpkin reassuringly. “Whatever, it’s you who’s rubbing that green, phallic looking pumpkin.” Will dropped the pumpkin back in the pile of phallic plants and cought back up with his boyfriend. “Let’s find a nice, round pumpkin. Two for my doorstep and three for yours.” Nico started inspecting some of the orange plants for damage. “Why three for me and two for you?” Will snickered. “No reason, just wanted to hear you rhyme that question.” Nico stood up and elbowed him in the side. “Whatever. Two sounds like a good amount each. Let’s go find a basket, these are kinda heavy.” Will nodded. “You find a basket, I’ll go buy some of that coffee their selling at the checkout line. Meet me back here.” Nico nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. “Aye aye captain.” Will laughed as he walked towards the coffee.

“Be careful, we have pumpkins in the back!” Will had grabbed his arm as he was driving, prompting him to try and hold his hand. “I forgot I had only one hand on the wheel, sorry.” Nico said sheepishly before grabbing the wheel with his other hand that wasn’t being held. “Are you too tired to drive? I can take over if that coffee’s not taking effect.” Will rubbed circles on the other boy’s hand reassuringly. Nico shook his head and continued to drive. “Are you sure? You just missed our turn.” Will commented worriedly. “I know. You got me up at eight AM and now it’s nine. We haven’t had breakfast.” He said bluntly. Will broke out in a huge smile. “Yes! I’m starving!” Nico smiled softly at Will’s enthusiasm. “Me too.” 

“Is he okay?” The waitress asked, nodding her head to the sleeping boy whose head was resting on Will’s shoulder. “Nico’s fine. Three cups of coffee and two three-stacks of original pancakes please!” He said cheerfully as he experimentally poked his boyfriend’s cheek. “Stop.” Nico muttered sleepily. “Wake up, we’re at IHOP… I ordered pancakes and coffee?” Nico sat up and kissed Will’s cheek. “Thanks.” He said, whipping the sleep out of his eyes. “Another kiss please?” Will leaned in only to be pushed away. “We’re in public, people could look up at us at any moment!” He whispered to a now laughing Will. “Nico di Angelo, you are just too adorable for your own good.” “William Solace, you’re an idiot.” Will nodded. “Love you Neeks.” He rolled his eyes. “Whatever…. I love you too.”

“Ew.” Nico dropped the costume on the floor. “Nico, you can’t just drop stuff on the floor.” Will picked up the costume before dropping it back onto the floor. “Why the hell would anyone make a sexy purple minion costume?” Nico shrugged before grudgingly putting the costume back on its shelf. “First things first before we make any decisions on what we’re going as, are we going to Piper’s annual Halloween party?” Nico smirked. “You went to those things?” Will rolled his eyes. “Yes, and so did you.” He closed in on Will, making sure no one was watching. “I thought I would’ve remembered seeing you there Solace, how could I have missed you?” Will blushed. “I remember seeing you, I remember thinking that you still had all black on.” Nico shrugged. “Dressing up isn’t really my thing.” Will gulped as he got even closer. “O-oh?” Nico hummed. “I’d rather stay inside with you than go to a stupid party.” Will jumped and laughed. “Ah hah! You’re just trying to distract me! Sorry pretty boy, we’re going to do a couple’s costume and go to that party.” “But-” Will cut him off with a kiss. “Please?” He kissed his nose before giving him puppy-dog eyes. “Fine! I hate you and your puppy-dog eyes.” Will kissed him once more, causing him to smile slightly. “No, you love me!” He said cheerily, causing Nico to roll his eyes. “Whatever you say Solace.” 

“Danny and Sandy?” Will suggested for the umpteenth time. “No, I refuse to dress as a girl. Unless you wanna be Sandy, eh blondie?” Will shook his head. “Fine, I don’t know who we could go as then. We could order costumes off of some shopping site I guess?” Nico nodded. “That could work.” “Here, a list of male’s couples costumes…” Will thought for a moment. “Yuri and Victor?” Nico shook his head. “Keith and Lance? Todoroki and Deku? Takano and Onodera?” Nico snickered. “What’s with all the anime? And the only one I’d be slightly willing to do on that list is Keith and Lance.” Will nodded happily while making a separate list of the ‘maybe’ costumes. “Steve and Bucky?” Nico shrugged. “Ok.” 

They were left with a list of 5 couples costumes to choose from:

Keith and Lance  
Prince bubblegum and Marshal Lee  
Steve and Bucky  
Usagi-san and Misaki  
L and Light

“I like option number two I guess but how do you plan on dressing up like bb?” Will shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I may have already naught the wig… and the costume.” Nico laughed. “I don’t need a wig, but you can help me find the costume stuff.” Will nodded enthusiastically. “I have a red plaid shirt you can borrow. You have jeans. So we need the guitar and the red converse?” Nico nodded. “Yeah, you’re forgetting something though. COMFORTABLE fake vampire teeth.” Will fake grimaced. “Sadly, I don’t think there are any comfortable vamp teeth… I feel so bad for you.” Will cradled his cheek sympathetically which caused Nico to roll his eyes. “Get your hands off my face before I tear them off.” Will moved his hands up to mess with his boyfriend’s hair. “That’s not what you were saying last night.” Nico grabbed his hands. “Ha ha. Funny joke, want me to put it on your gravestone?” Will snickered. “I love you, I also bought breakfast.” Will wiggled his eyebrows. “I love you too, let’s go buy those converse.” 

 

ANNOUNCEMENT: I might write a fic about Marshal Lee and Prince Gumball, might not. I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE AND SHORT!!!


End file.
